Why is it Always So Cold in Wales?
by canarian
Summary: Jack finds himself falling for Ianto after hiring him to Torchwood. When he recruits Gwen a few months later, Jack finds himself torn between his feelings for both. Told primarily from Jack's POV; canon-compliant, but I'm trying to fill in the gaps.
1. Chapter 1

"Why is it always so cold in Wales?" Jack wonders aloud into his com. "It's cold, dark, and I'm chasing another bloody weevil. If you guys were here, I'd be coming up with at least half a dozen ways to turn this into a story about some alien I dated. Owen, remind me to bring you or Suzie with me next time."

Just as he clicks off the com, a weevil slams Jack into a tree. Jack tries to return the favor, but suddenly, the weevil is on him. Jack gets in a few good punches before the weevil has control again. It bites him on the neck and for a moment the pain is so excruciating he thinks this might be one of those nights where he dies. Jack yelps. Then just as suddenly the weevil pulls back.

_Not like a weevil to back off,_ Jack thinks.

And then Jack sees him.

Tall. Wearing well-fitted jeans, a leather jacket and wielding what appears to be … a tree limb? Jack barely has time to take it all in. It seems so ridiculous, even by Torchwood standards.

The stranger gets in a few good whacks, but the weevil is slightly stronger and begins to overpower him.

_Fuck, he's going to get himself killed!_

Jack lunges forwarded, knocking the alien to the ground. Jack falls with him and manages to spray the creature in the face until he's slightly subdued.

After a bit more struggle, Jack manages to sedate the weevil, and he slides a bag over its head. Panting heavily, Jack straightens his back with a sharp intake of breath, leaning back into his heels. He can feel his neck healing. Sometimes being immortal has its perks.

When he looks up, the young man is standing over him, sans tree limb, looking very out of breath and, if Jack were willing to admit it to himself, quite delicious in the moonlight.

"Thanks," the stranger says as he leans heavily on the tree next to him.

"No, thank you," Jack replies while secretly taking in the younger man's attractive form. In the moment it takes Jack to survey the man head to toe, he asks "And you are?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones."

_Welsh,_ Jack thinks. _Figures. That's the thing about Cardiff, everyone's Welsh. Just as well. I'll probably have to retcon him anyway. _

Instead of putting on the usual charm, he introduces himself in an uncharacteristically Jack way. Although, when he shakes Ianto's hand, he manages to get in another surreptitious glance. Jack quickly returns to his Captain persona, and he not-so-convincingly tells the young man he had the situation under control. He is so rarely called out on his bravado anymore that he is shocked to hear Ianto challenge him, and even more so when he sees a knowing smirk. Jack's smile falls from his face.

Ianto leans forward reaching for Jack's throat with his right hand. Jack, knowing he is already healed, and not wanting questions, pulls back sharply, maybe more sharply than he normally would have.

Jack tries to play it off. "I've had worse from shaving."

Jack is so caught up in his own thoughts, wondering why on earth he's suddenly so afraid of a handsome young man touching him that he nearly jumps when Ianto calls the alien a weevil. Jack is momentarily caught off guard.

He quickly regains his composure and denies the accusation. He hopes the man will back down, but he doesn't wait to find out. It's better if he gets as far away from this mystery man as quickly as possible. Just get back to the Hub and try to figure out if he's a threat.

Jack bends down to pick up the unconscious weevil, and his eyes linger over Jones for a second.

_Shit these weevils are getting heavier. _

Jack doesn't want the young man to see him struggle, so with the weevil on his back, he turns sharply and thanks him again. As Jack passes Ianto, he gets a whiff of the man's cologne.

_Just keep walking_, he thinks. _You do not need to be any more memorable than this. It's better if he forgets you. That way when you retcon him, the clean up is quicker. Just keep walking._

And then it happens.

"Love the coat."

_Fuck_.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the Hub, Jack can't get his mind off the man called Ianto Jones. It's strange; he's not particularly intrigued by him, but he can't help his curiosity about where he came from and how he knows what a weevil is. Sure, he filled out those jeans quite nicely, but otherwise, he's just another Welsh bloke. So why couldn't he stop thinking about the way he leaned on that tree? Or the way his blue eyes challenged him when he lied.<p>

_Shake it off, Harkness. He's just a kid. _

After he parks the SUV and takes the weevil down to the cells, Jack returns to his office and begins a routine search for Ianto Jones. Standard procedure he tells himself. This guy shouldn't know about weevils. Rationalizing not asking Tosh to do the background search like he normally would is a little tougher, but the nice thing about convincing yourself – there's no one to argue.

He finds what he's looking for quickly … too quickly.

Turns out the weevil-fighting man of mystery worked for Torchwood in London. Jack nearly punches a hole in his desk.

_Canary fucking Wharf. It always comes back to this. Cybermen. Daleks. The Doctor ... and Rose. So much pain and suffering. So many lives lost._

Jack's mind is swimming with the memory of hearing about the battle too late to do anything and arriving on the scene to scavenge the ruins with the rest of Torchwood 3. They pulled out several pieces of alien tech from the rubble, a few rift activity locators, some weapons, a small squid-like creature in a glass aquarium, and a simple pair of paper 3-D glasses that Jack found near the arc.

The UNIT soldiers helping them compile the report that day said they heard the Doctor had showed up to save the day. When Jack asked to see the CCTV footage, he saw a man in a pinstripe suit, with a thin frame and an unfamiliar face, but it was definitely him. Rose was with him and there was the TARDIS.

Just before the footage cut out, he spotted the new Doctor wearing those 3-D glasses. So Jack kept them, telling his team they reminded him of going to the cinema with his dad when he was a kid. Jack was really keeping them to reassure himself that the Doctor still existed. It's the same reason he kept the Doctor's hand at the Hub in Cardiff.

When he received the names of the dead a week later from UNIT, his heart stopped in his throat when he came to the one name that he recognized: Rose Tyler.

He sighs at the memory of dancing with Rose during the Blitz in London. So long ago. He was so young and innocent in his own way. After finding out Rose died at Canary Wharf, he often finds himself regretting not going to see her more in her own timeline, before she ran away with the Doctor.

With those memories sharp in his mind, Jack finds himself transferring his anger to Ianto Jones. He's dredged up those memories again, and Jack doesn't want to think about what was lost. He sets his mind to find the young man and wipe his memories. No one in his right mind would want to remember what happened in London, and Jack doesn't want the reminder either.

It only takes a few more minutes to uncover the rest of Ianto's biography. Beyond his Torchwood affiliation, Ianto Jones is just an average 23-year-old kid. Nothing of note in his file; nothing particularly memorable or out of the ordinary.

That's why Jack is so shocked when Ianto Jones is waiting for him the next morning with a positively sinful cup of coffee and an uncertain smile. But instead of flirting, Jack once again puts on his mask. He's done it so many times now; he barely knows where the real Jack ends and the Captain begins. Waiting for the Doctor in Cardiff has changed him. He used to flirt with everyone he met: men, women, the occasional humanoid (and he uses the term loosely) alien. But now, well, it's just harder to get close to people. He's lost so many friends and lovers through the years.

So when he sees Ianto Jones standing outside the tourist's office on a gorgeous spring day, he walks with a forced purpose, his greatcoat billowing out behind him, giving him a larger-than-life air that both suits him and confines him. He's Captain Jack Harkness, the dashing hero of Torchwoood 3. While he walks, he spouts off the information he uncovered the night before researching the mysterious Mr. Jones.

Ianto is at his heels, insisting he wants to work for Jack.

Jack wonders why he so readily took a drink from someone he didn't even know, especially someone trying so hard to get his attention. It's stupid really, but after all the times he's slipped retcon into someone's drink, he should know better. Maybe it was those tight jeans again. He hurries to bury the thought because Ianto's hand is on him again and he can't get distracted. He brushes the young man off.

The second time Ianto touches him, Jack sighs deeply. Maybe it was the mention of Canary Wharf, or the graceful, yet forceful shape of Ianto's hand on his chest as he pulls it away. Or maybe it was the warm breeze coming across the quay. Whatever it was, Jack was suddenly adamant about ending the conversation. No job at Torchwood for Ianto Jones. Ever.

He begins to walk away, again with his practiced swagger.

"I really like that coat."

And for a second, Jack feels young again. He raises an eyebrow. _Yep, he's definitely flirting … over 150 years old, and I still got it. I can always retcon him later._

A couple of days pass, and Jack begins to wonder what happened to Ianto Jones. He seems to have given up his pursuit of Torchwood for the moment. So when he nearly hits the young man with the SUV on a rainy Tuesday night, he's pretty annoyed, even if Ianto is wearing a perfectly tailored suit.

_Well, one thing's for sure: this kid knows how to make an entrance. Gotta admire that._

Despite his amusement, Jack threatens Ianto's memories and his life, and he's not even sure why. There's no reason to be so cruel, but all he sees when he looks at Ianto Jones is the bloodshed of Canary Wharf, and it burns him to his very core. But even that won't stop him from doing his work – the way *his* Torchwood does things. So when Ianto mentions the pterodactyl, he caves.

This is just work,Jack tells himself._ Just catch the pterodactyl and head back to the Hub. Alone. Strictly professional. So why am I flirting? _

Jack blames it on the comment about his "aftershave." That one always sets him off. He can't resist the opportunity to quip about the 51st century and to tease people about their "quaintness."

Whatever it is, Jack feels alive. He's always at his best when he's hunting some creature or bit of alien tech that's slipped through the rift, but this is different. It's fun. It's like they've been working together their whole lives in some choreographed ballet. There's something automatic about the way they interact, as if they planned it. Jack is intrigued. This barely-out-of-uni junior researcher is more than he seems.

Jack notes a few things about Ianto Jones during their first, albeit unofficial, mission: he's resourceful, smart, funny, sarcastic, tenacious and looks really good in a suit. But he's still not looking for another team member. He stands firm on this for all of 60 seconds until he finally manages to sedate the pterodactyl.

Jack lands prone on top of Ianto and they roll away from the falling creature, laughing to themselves. When Ianto looks back at him, Jack's breath catches. Their noses are just millimeters apart. Their breathing rapid and heavy. Jack is grasping Ianto by the shoulders and their bodies are pressed tightly together.

Jack wants to kiss him and he doesn't think Ianto will pull away if he does. But despite his desire to reach up and put his lips to that full, pouty mouth, he stays put, looking into Ianto's blue eyes. Jack notices he wants it too; he's almost waiting for it. Jack barely hears Ianto speak.

"I should go."

When Ianto pulls away, Jack feels like kicking himself. He sighs heavily and jumps to his feet before he can change his mind. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he brings out the Captain both to ground himself and to make a point to Ianto.

"Hey!" Ianto stops, but doesn't turn around fully. "Report for work first thing tomorrow." As Ianto turns to walk away, obviously shaken by their more-than-friendly encounter, Jack adds, "Like the suit, by the way," hoping he can keep the flirtation going.

Jack doesn't see the anguish on Ianto's face. Maybe if he had, things with Lisa might have gone a little differently. Instead he just smirks. It turns out to be a pattern with these two. Flirt. Drop a hint. Flirt some more. Back off when it gets to be too much. Repeat. But for now, Jack's just excited to have someone new to flirt with.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about two weeks before Jack gets to be alone with Ianto again. The two banter back and forth with the rest of the team present, and Jack continues to throw lingering glances Ianto's way, but neither has acknowledged their moment with the pterodactyl. So one night after Suzie and Owen have both gone home and Tosh is glued to her computer working on yet another translation program, Jack decides it's time to check Ianto's weapons training.

He tells himself it's standard procedure, but if he's really being honest with himself, he just wants a chance to be alone with his new employee.

The shooting range is shockingly cold, even for a bunker buried deep beneath Cardiff. But both Ianto and Jack are in their shirtsleeves. It's the first time Jack has seen Ianto in a waistcoat and he makes a mental note to wear his own more often. It's a classic look.

Jack wonders if Ianto knows how good he looks in a suit. He must. He's so formal, but there's no air of superiority about him. He certainly doesn't have Jack's overstated swagger, but then again, who does? There's still something about the way he carries himself – graceful, but still masculine. It reminds Jack of someone, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

"Sir?" Ianto asks. "Shall we get started?" The look on his face is a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. He's definitely uncomfortable.

_Oh shit, I've been staring. Is he actually blushing? I forgot people still do that in this century. Quaint._

"Oh yeah…right," he says. "How much do you know about these?" he gestures toward the table.

"A little," replies Ianto hesitantly. Jack doesn't respond so Ianto continues. "This one," he says gesturing to the smallest of the lot, "is typically found in the Vegas galaxies. It's actually considered a bit unreliable for field work by Torchwood London because it tends to backfire when it's raining. Not the best of qualities in most parts of England or Wales. This one over here is a standard issue Torchwood firearm. It's what Tosh, Owen and Suzie carry. Tosh complains that it's hard to hold with both a rift activity locator and a torch. And the others are just a mixture of good old Earth-made weaponry, nothing special."

"I'd say that's more than a little, Jones."

Jack is impressed. But he covers his desire to grab the kid and kiss him by grabbing the gun closest to him instead. He cocks it dramatically. It's bigger and flashier than his favored Webley, but he can still use it like it's an extension of his own arm. He lifts it to shoulder height and fires, hitting the weevil on the target right between the eyes. Jack smiles revealing his near perfect teeth. He's playing the Captain again.

"Well, the gauntlet has been thrown," Ianto quips.

"Think you can do better?" Jack challenges with a salacious grin on his face.

"I'll do my best," Ianto offers.

Ianto picks up the Torchwood standard issue and proceeds to take out one target after another until he's emptied the clip. Jack is riveted by the intensity on Ianto's face. All his concentration is aimed at the target, his boyish countenance gone and replaced with the mask of an older man who has identified his enemy.

_Holy hell, the kid can shoot. And it's hot._

Without looking at Jack, Ianto sets the gun back down and says, "Do I pass?" Ianto can feel Jack's eyes on him, burning. It's like Jack is willing him to turn his head. In his peripheral vision, Ianto can see that Jack is shocked. Ianto stares at a spot on the floor near his left foot until he can't bear the feeling of Jack's eyes on his profile any longer. When Ianto finally lifts his head and turns to face Jack, Jack smiles and steps closer. He's now looking directly into Ianto's eyes and their bodies are only centimeters apart. Jack raises his left eyebrow when Ianto doesn't back away.

"Remind me never to cross you, Ianto Jones," Jack says softly. "I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh, I don't know, sir. You seem to be doing just fine."

"You know, you don't have to call me sir," Jack says. "We're not that formal around here."

"Sorry, sir. It's an old habit." He's looking at his feet again.

Jack places one hand under Ianto's chin and tilts his face back up. Both men are aware that their heart rates have increased. The silence is tense, but bearable. Jack speaks first.

"Just try it...it's Jack. Only one syllable. I promise it won't kill you." He's teasing.

He looks at Ianto's lips, which seem even closer and fuller than before. He can see a hint of stubble forming around his jawline and perfectly framing his mouth. He can't look away.

Ianto's eyes flutter shut as he swallows and just barely croaks out, "Sir, I…" Before he can finish his thought, Jack's mouth is on his. It's just a feather light kiss. Tentative. He's waiting for permission to continue. His hand is still supporting Ianto's chin. Without opening his eyes, Ianto whispers, "Jack? What was that for?"

Jack notices how exotic his name sounds in Ianto's voice. His Welsh accent draws out the vowel and emphasizes the staccato sound of it.

Instead of answering the question, Jack kisses him again but with a bit more force and slightly parted lips. The young man's eyes open, but he doesn't pull away. Instead he leans into Jack and places a hand on his arm just above the elbow. Jack's right hand leaves Ianto's chin to grasp the back of the other man's head.

Suddenly they're kissing with full passion and Ianto is the first to allow his tongue to roam freely. Jack threads his fingers through Ianto's dark hair.

Jack notes that Ianto's lips feel as good as they look and kisses him even deeper. But his mind is beginning to wander.

_I really should stop this before it goes any further. This will end badly. You're immortal; he makes the coffee. _

When Jack pulls away, Ianto is panting. His eyes are closed again and his lips are parted.

"Ianto?"

"It's OK, sir. I won't be suing you for harassment."

Jack can't help but let out a loud laugh, beaming at Ianto, who lets out a small snort and straightens his waistcoat before taking a step back. His demeanor returns to his usual stoic mask.

"Would you like anything else before I leave for the night, sir?" he asks plainly.

Jack can't resist the opening in Ianto's question, despite the younger man's obvious change of mind.

"Well, you know if you're interested in firearms, I have this 'gun' in my office…" His tone and smirk punctuate the veiled invitation.

"I meant anything *work* related," Ianto interrupts. And after a pause, "I'm not that easy."

_Still flirting. That's good._

Jack laughs. "No thanks, Ianto. See you tomorrow."

Ianto turns and walks out, feeling Jack's eyes on him the entire time. Ianto keeps his shoulders square and his posture tall until he's out of sight. Then he makes his way to see Lisa under the guise of checking the archives one last time for the night.

He can hear Jack firing what sounds like one of the alien weapons as he makes his way to the basement and he's glad for the noise. It's easier to know where Jack is if he's making that much of a racket.

Truth is Jack's still shooting because it helps with the anger. He's suddenly remembered who Ianto reminds him of and he's embarrassed. He probably terrified the hell out of the kid, and for what, a cheap thrill? He doesn't want to get attached to someone again only to have them ripped from him.

He keeps firing until all of the guns are empty.

If anyone had been watching the CCTV at that moment, they'd have seen a very confused young Welshman with quiet tears streaming down his face, which is why Ianto waited until he got deep enough into the underground tunnels, where he could escape the cameras, to collapse to the floor and begin sobbing.

When Jack goes upstairs for the night, he assumes Ianto has left. And when he sees him in a fresh suit in the morning, he has no reason to believe otherwise.

Suzie gets the glove working the next day, and everything changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Death always has a particularly harsh effect on Jack. The team just assumes it's because he thinks he should be able to save everyone. But Jack knows that it's because he's died so many times he's lost count, and each one is more painful than the last. He knows what it's like to die, the loneliness, the pain, the dark silence, before being dragged over broken glass, gasping for life.

So when Suzie figures out that the mysterious alien glove they found at the bottom of the bay can bring people back from the dead, Jack is both fascinated and horrified. After one particularly bad resurrection — the kid had spent his brief moments crying for his mum and begging them to help him — Ianto comes into Jack's office to find Jack sitting at his desk, head in his hands.

Ianto, as usual, is so quiet Jack doesn't hear him approach until he hears the dull thump of a coffee mug being placed next to his right elbow. He doesn't move, but he opens his eyes. He can see Ianto's perfectly shined shoes out of the corner of his eye and the hint of a black pant leg.

"Sir?"

Jack sighs heavily and lifts his head to meet the concerned look on Ianto's face. For once Jack isn't wearing his Captain mask. He looks tired, and the weight of his long life is in his eyes.

"Ianto. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Jack says blandly.

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky, sir. I just didn't want to disturb you. It was a long day. Everyone else has gone home. I was on my way out and thought you might like some coffee."

It's the most he's said to Jack in two days.

Ianto's tie is loosened and his jacket is open. He must have been down in the archives for most of the day. He always takes his jacket off and loosens his tie when he's lugging boxes around and trying to fix the filing.

It occurs to Jack that he's been watching his youngest team member and studying his behavior. He knows that Ianto gets in early and always stays late. He notices that when Ianto makes coffee, he always stops to inhale it deeply before leaving the small kitchen to deliver their mugs. Jack especially enjoys that whenever Ianto brings the coffee to the conference room, he usually leaves Jack's for last and lingers by his side, as if he's waiting for further orders. Jack enjoys the man's presence and rarely asks him to leave. He's doing it now: waiting.

_He's worried about me. _

Jack's eyes are searching Ianto's face. There's something behind his professional demeanor. Something Jack hadn't really noticed before. Sadness? Confusion? Jack can't put a finger on it.

Ianto shifts uneasily under Jack's scrutinizing look.

"Have you ever thought about death, Ianto?" Jack asks looking down at his hands.

"All the time, sir." And after a beat, "My dad died recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jack says sincerely, looking up at Ianto.

Odd. That wasn't in the file. Jack wonders what else he doesn't know. If Ianto's quiet presence is any clue, it's a lot.

"We never really talk, do we?" Jack asks.

Ianto's face is a giant question mark. He's not sure where Jack is going with this.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to," Jack offers.

"Do you need to talk, sir?"

Jack thinks about Ianto's question for a moment. He usually avoids deep conversations with his team.

_How does he always seem to know what I'm thinking?_

He remembers trying to get to know the others. Owen has a tendency to get angry and shout when he's feeling emotional. And Jack learned long ago, he'd rather take his anger out through sex with random strangers or a night getting pissed at the pub. With Owen, you just get out of the way. Tosh always gets so weepy and unloads on him. She thinks Jack has all the answers to life's mysteries, and he finds it exhausting. Suzie. Well, Suzie's more like Jack. She keeps to herself. He's never really had a deep conversation with Suzie. But Ianto, Jack thinks, might be a good listener.

_OK, kid. I'll bite._

"It's this glove," Jack says. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep using it, but Suzie thinks she can control it. What do you think, Ianto?" 

"Well, you're the boss, sir. I'm sure you'll do what you think is best."

Jack studies him for a moment. Ianto looks distracted, like he's waiting for something. "You don't have to agree with me," Jack says. "I'm sure you have your own opinions on the matter."

Ianto looks down and stars fiddling with the edge of a file folder that's sitting on Jack's desk.

"Well, I suppose it's never a good idea to use alien technology that's not been tested. We're not even sure what planet it's from or what it's made of."

Jack smiles. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Ianto looks up and smiles back. "I told you I'd make a good butler. I didn't know you wanted me to think too."

"Oh, come on," Jack says with an amused look. "You've already been helping clean up our messes both in and out of the Hub. What about that situation in the coffee shop the other day? You took care of the body and the cover-up. Best retconning I've seen in a while."

"Well, I like that shop," Ianto replied. "I didn't want you lot cocking it up. I'd have to find another place to get good scones."

Jack let out a stifled laugh. "Always keeping your priorities in line, Ianto Jones."

"Well someone's got to make sure everyone eats. If it weren't for me, you'd all waste away with all that running 'round you do."

Jack can't tell if Ianto is teasing him or if he's really that concerned about their eating habits.

"You like taking care of people, don't you?" Jack wonders aloud.

"I like having something to do," Ianto says. "It gives me purpose."

"You should eat more vegetables," Jack said.

Ianto looks at Jack confused.

"Can't I be concerned for you?" Jack says.

"I didn't know you cared," Ianto says with in his ever-present dry humor.

"Oh, now don't be silly, Ianto," Jack's eyebrow is raised. "That night in the gun range? It's been a while, but I'm fairly certain my kisses are worth remembering."

Ianto clears his throat self-consciously. "I'm sorry about that, sir. I don't know what came over me. Probably your aftershave." 

"Don't apologize," Jack says, a bit deflated but undeterred. He stands up and steps toward Ianto, who is leaning slightly on Jack's desk. "And I told you, I don't wear aftershave."

"Sir, I…"

"I told you to call me Jack." He steps closer, looking down into Ianto's eyes.

Jack takes note of the momentary height advantage and realizes that he's actually glad that he and Ianto are nearly the same height. It levels the playing field somewhat. It's nice for him to feel like someone's equal again. He spends so much time being in charge, it's a welcome change of pace, even if it's just their size.

_Things were simpler with the Doctor in charge. _

The Doctor is never too far from Jack's thoughts – sometimes it's all-consuming – but this time he brings himself back to the present quickly because Jack's wondering what Ianto would be like in bed.

_I bet he'd revel in taking charge. _

Again, Ianto does not pull away as Jack invades his personal space. He can hear the young man inhale deeply.

"Jack," Ianto says. "You really do smell good. It's kind of not fair to us mere mortals."

Jack pulls back abruptly, searching Ianto's tranquil face. "Mortals?"

Ianto's eyes catch Jack's startled expression. "Just an expression," he says quietly. Ianto swallows hard. "It's just you've got this film star look about you, and you smell like that naturally? Doesn't seem fair. I once knew this girl at university who used to say 'Never date someone who's better looking than you. They always have the upper hand,' " Ianto is almost babbling now.

It makes Jack smirk.

_He's cute when he's nervous._

"Good thing we're not dating," Jack says stepping back toward Ianto. "And I don't think I'm better looking than you."

This time it's Ianto who captures Jack's mouth first. Ianto straightens to his full height and grabs Jack by one of his braces, pulling him forward.

Jack is shocked for a split second — he thought he was going to have to work this one a little more — but he's not complaining. If there's one thing he's comfortable with, it's kissing.

_OK, so he likes compliments. I can do that. _

Jack thinks kissing Ianto would be easy to get used to. There's so much passion in him. Jack wonders where this sudden surge of passion came from and then realizes it doesn't matter at the moment.

He responds to Ianto's tongue touching his own by moving his torso a fraction closer. The fabric of their shirts is touching. When he cups Ianto's jaw with his left hand, a small moan escapes Iantos throat.

_I'm in trouble._

Ianto pulls away and murmurs, "Sorry." His nose is grazing Jack's and he hasn't pulled his body away. His hand is still grasping one of Jack's braces. The intimacy of the moment is preventing both of them from moving.

"Ianto, if you want this to stop, it can," Jack says cautiously. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything because I'm your boss. Although, if you're into that sort of thing…"

Ianto laughs.

Jack loves making him laugh. He should smile more often. He's far too serious most of the time.

_I'll have to work on loosening him up. _

Jack tries to ignore the innuendo he just created in his own mind.

"What?" he says feigning innocence. "Everyone has their fantasies."

_God, I bet he has some good ones._

"No, Jack, it's not that," Ianto says. "You wanted to talk, and here I am…"

"Throwing yourself at me?" Jack offers.

Ianto laughs again. "Well, that's one way of looking at it. I prefer to think of it as seducing you."

_I'm definitely seduced. Did he plan this?_

"I don't mind not talking," Jack says suggestively, even though he was enjoying hearing Ianto's deep, velvety voice, wrapped in that thick Welsh accent.

"I bet." Ianto releases his grip on Jack's braces and looks down at his own striped tie. He looks suddenly flustered.

"Look, Ianto. I'm not expecting anything. I just enjoy your company." Jack places his hands on either side of Ianto's waist and bends down to catch his eyes. "I hoped you were enjoying mine."

"I was…I-I mean, I am," Ianto stammered. He hated being this flustered around Jack. He was avoiding the older man's gaze because he knew if he looked up, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing him again and he was torn about what he wanted.

On the one hand, Jack smelled amazing, and his body heat and strong physique were comforting. On the other hand, he was hiding something so big from Torchwood, he was terrified Jack would find out. The only problem was, he wasn't sure if he was more worried about his betrayal of Lisa or his betrayal of Jack.

Either way, he had to see this through to the end if he wanted to save Lisa, so he looked up at Jack whose eyes were blazing with desire and curiosity.

Ianto leaned his head forward slowly until his lips were on Jack's again. Suddenly all thoughts of Lisa were pushed out of his mind as he felt the softness of Jack's lips. He'd worry about the guilt from that later. Right now all he could think about were Jack's lips … his tongue…and his hands. Where are his hands anyway?

Jack was less shocked this time when Ianto kissed him. He was in his element now. So he wasn't even a little fazed that Ianto kissed him deeper when he felt Jack's hand on his arse and pulled him in closer.

_Yep, I could definitely get used to this. Oh shit, is he getting hard? _

At that moment, the sound of the rift monitor made them both nearly jump out of their skin and they pulled apart abruptly.

_Bloody fucking rift. _

"Hold that thought," Jack said raising a finger between them.

Before he could turn and pick up his phone from his desk, it was ringing. It was Tosh.

"Right. I heard it too. Yeah, I'll meet you there."

He turned around to find Ianto holding his greatcoat for him, and he smiled as he slipped his arms into the sleeves and felt the weight of Ianto's hands on the fabric as he smoothed out the shoulders.

"Ianto…" Jack started. 

"Work to do," Ianto interrupted, suddenly all business. "I can give you directions from here." He handed Jack the keys to the SUV.

Jack considers the abrupt change. If he can switch this easily between work and play, this could work out.

"Right," Jack said. "We won't be long. It's probably just a weevil."

He turns to exit the office, but stops short of the door and turns to face Ianto, who is standing with his hands on his hips, looking positively breathless.

"We can finish this conversation later … if you're not too tired," Jack says, raising his voice at the end like a question.

"I've still got some work to finish up in the archives and a little cleaning up to do," Ianto replies ambiguously while gesturing toward the center of the Hub.

Jack wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no, but he didn't have time to figure out. Tosh was headed toward the barrage and she needed his help.

"I'm going to have to work a little harder to crack that shell," he calls over his shoulder as he dashes out of his office in full Captain mode. He taps the com in his left ear. "Owen, can you meet me and Tosh at the barrage in 10?"

Jack doesn't see Ianto's shoulders sag as he releases a heavy sigh and picks up the still full coffee cup. By the time Ianto makes it back down to Tosh's computer station and places his com in his ear, Jack is already in the SUV and hears Ianto say into the coms, "Tosh, it looks like the rift spike was pretty minor, but be careful. Jack and Owen are on their way, so wait for them to get there before you try anything."

_Yep, he definitely likes looking after us_, Jack thinks, grinning to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The spike in rift activity turns out to be even less of a hassle than a weevil. Ignoring Ianto's advice to wait for Jack and Owen, Tosh finds a strange knife with three blades that looks like it's been used recently. When Owen arrives, Tosh suggests to him that it was used to stab an alien with black or blue blood. There's a dark, sticky residue on the weapon.

Jack steps out of the SUV just in time to hear Owen and Toshiko arguing over who should run the tests on the found object – Owen insists it should be Suzie because she handles all alien artifacts; Tosh says it should be Owen because there's obviously organic matter on the blade.

"Suzie asked for the night off," he reminds them. Jack insists they take the alien weapon back to the Hub and figure it out there.

"We also need to figure out if anything else came through _with_ the knife." Jack has jumped into Captain mode. "Toshiko, are you getting any other readings of rift activity in this area?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Jack. In fact, it seems to have dissipated slightly, and the only energy seems to be related to this knife. I checked a radius of about 100 meters just before Owen got here."

"Good, then we can get out of this bloody cold. It's freezing," Owen says with disdain.

"Good old, Owen. Always in such a good mood," Jack says, giving the doctor an admonishing look. "I'll meet you two back at base," he says firmly.

"You know, _I_ could use a night off," grumbles Owen. He and Toshiko head for their cars.

Jack lingers for a few minutes, unsure if the drop in rift activity was a negative spike or simply a normal fluctuation. He doesn't want the others to know what the negative spikes mean.

After checking the levels on his wrist strap, Jack is satisfied that the only thing coming through the rift tonight is the knife. He gets back in the SUV and rests his head on the steering wheel with a heavy sigh. He considers his earlier conversation with Ianto and wonders if the younger man is regretting their intimate encounter.

Jack can't quite figure him out. When he first met Ianto, he was certain the man was flirting with him. He was also certain that Ianto meant it. Jack's 51st century pheromones set everyone off to a degree, but when someone was legitimately interested – male or female – they got a certain look in their eyes. Jack had become an expert at picking it out, and Ianto definitely had it.

But then he read that Ianto had had a girlfriend in London. Jack assumed he had misread Ianto's expression. Perhaps he was losing his touch.

Straight men were always flirting with Jack, but that kind of innocent banter was different than the vibe he got from Ianto Jones.

Even so, that night on the gun range, Jack had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Ianto's preference for romantic relationships extended beyond the opposite sex. It was a refreshing change from most 21st century men (and women). So many liked to place themselves under labels that Jack found unnecessarily restrictive. Jack never did believe in limiting himself. Apparently Ianto Jones didn't either.

He realizes he's been sitting in the parked SUV for far too long when he hears Owen's irritated voice on the coms. "Jack, are you coming back here, or not? Tosh thinks she's isolated a few of the metals in the knife, and now she's rambling about computer programs."

"I'm on my way."

When he returns to Torchwood, Jack glances around for Ianto, hoping he hasn't gone home yet. There's no sign of the young man anywhere in the main Hub, but it's not unusual for him to be buried in the archives for hours at a time. Jack wonders how he can stand to be down there all day in the dark alone. Jack never has liked the archives. Too cold. Too much history.

Jack's suddenly glad he moved all of the files related to his days as a Torchwood freelancer into his locked desk drawer. Ianto Jones is the type of person to read everything he finds in the archives, and those files would prompt difficult questions.

Jack finds Owen in the med bay hunched over a microscope. Toshiko is glued to a computer screen watching a program that seems to be searching for a complex metallic compound.

"Find anything?" he calls out to the pair.

"Not yet," Toshiko responds. "Owen is checking the composition of the organic substance against a couple known alien blood types and I'm just about done cross-referencing the metals."

It takes about an hour to run a full scan on the knife. Owen and Tosh are looking positively knackered and Jack has been pacing for at least 20 minutes when Owen shouts, "Oi! I think I've got something."

Tosh and Jack head for the med bay.

Turns out, the alien blood is a close DNA match to a weevil, but there's an extra genetic marker or two. Owen wants to run more tests, but he's pretty sure the alien was stabbed _before_ the knife fell through the rift.

The information Tosh gets on the knife is far more conclusive. It's made from the same metal as the glove Suzie had been using to resurrect murder victims.

"I wonder if there's a connection," Jack says.

"Could be from the same planet?" Owen questions. "No way to know for sure."

"We should probably keep studying it," Jack says, but the tone of his voice makes it clear he's giving an order rather than a suggestion.

"Coffee?"

Jack's head whips around to see Ianto standing at the top of the stairs in the med bay. He's appeared silently again. Ianto's tie has been straightened and his face is flushed.

"I think it's time we call it a night," Jack says with his eyes on Ianto. "We can have Suzie take a look at the knife in the morning. See if she has the same kind of connection with it as she does the glove."

"Right," Owen says, already halfway up the stairs. He and Tosh are headed for the door before Jack can say another word. His eyes haven't left Ianto's face.

"You can go too," he says.

"I just have something I need to finish up in the archives," Ianto says, turning to leave.

"Wait," Jack calls as the alarm sounds and the cog wheel slides back into place. "If you're not in a rush to get home, I wouldn't mind some coffee. And we could, uh, finish our conversation from earlier."

He takes a few steps toward Ianto. Jack is positively leering. Ianto swallows hard, his eyes wide.

"Sir, that wasn't much of a conversation."

Jack's smirk turns to concern at the weak look on Ianto's face. The young man's shoulders are drooping and his eyes look a tad swollen around the edges. He won't meet Jack's gaze.

"I could really use someone to talk to," Jack says, trying another angle. "Just talk. And you look a little rattled yourself. Have you been crying?"

Ianto's eyes flash to Jack with embarrassment. He reminds Jack a little of Owen in that moment. But unlike Owen, he doesn't storm off. Instead, he lets out a heavy breath, pulls a tight smile to his face.

"I'm fine, Jack. It's just a little cold downstairs. I was on my way up for some tea when I heard Owen shouting. Thought you might want some coffee."

Ianto turns to head toward the makeshift kitchen.

"Canary Wharf?" Jack questions sharply.

Ianto freezes, his shoulders stiff. "I'm … uh, sorry… What?"

"I know you were there," Jack replies. "The Cybermen. Daleks. That's a lot for anyone to handle."

Ianto exhales the breath he was holding and turns to face Jack.

"It wasn't the best of days," Ianto says dryly. His feeble attempt at sarcasm falls flat in the empty Hub. They both know it's beyond an understatement.

"How much did you see?" Jack asks quietly.

"More than I care to remember." He's obviously avoiding the details.

"You know, I fought the Daleks once," Jack says. It's the most serious Ianto's ever seen him look. His eyes are on the floor; his hands in his pockets, feet spread wide. It's his typical Captain Jack stance, but he looks older, like he's carrying a heavy burden.

Ianto's eyes are wide. He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak. Jack cuts him off.

"It was a long time ago … well, it was for me," he says. "I'm not sure how to explain it to you, but let's just say I didn't think I'd make it out alive."

"Neither did I," Ianto says.

Jack looks up. "But here we are."

"Right. Here we are." Ianto's eyes roam the Hub briefly before meeting Jack's.

The tension between them is thick. Neither moves for fear of breaking the spell cast by the revelation of a shared near-death experience; yet, neither acknowledges their desire to avoid a longer conversation. The two men stare at each other for a few moments, mutual understanding in their eyes, before Jack breaks the silence.

"You probably should get going. It's late," Jack says without breaking eye contact.

Ianto nods. "Good night, sir."

Jack watches him walk toward the cogwheel door and into the lift to the tourists' office. On the CCTV, Jack sees Ianto duck behind the beaded curtain and emerge seconds later holding his coat. He can tell Ianto is trying to hold it together, chin tucked down, hands in his pockets, as he steps out into the cold night air. Jack follows Ianto on CCTV all the way to his flat. He's not sure how he can tell, but Jack is convinced that Ianto knows he's monitoring him.

Jack wonders if it would be wholly inappropriate to place some cameras in the young man's flat. Strictly professional he tells himself.

He sighs heavily as he turns off the monitor. He probably should have pushed the conversation further – Ianto obviously needed someone to talk to – but his own brutal memories got the better of him. He didn't want Ianto asking too many questions – ones that would only lead him to that fateful battle on Satellite 5.

Jack has never told anyone about the time he was killed by the Daleks. Well, at least not anyone he didn't retcon afterward. And even then, he didn't mention waking up to the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing or the hundreds of times he's died since. A handful of people found out accidentally over the years that Jack Harkness couldn't die, but none of them lived long enough themselves to raise to any suspicions outside of Torchwood. And Jack never hung around anywhere else long enough to care.

So when Jack recruited his own team at the start of the 21st century, he decided it was best if he didn't tell them his darkest secret. It was nice to be seen as somewhat normal again.

Heading back to his office, he notices a still-hot cup of coffee sitting on his desk with a note: "It's decaf. Try and get some sleep."

"He really does think of everything," Jack says to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzie's reaction to the knife puzzles Jack. She studies it for a long time and seems simultaneously fascinated by its unique shape and disgusted by its obviously violent past. Jack watches her deep in thought, looking from the knife to the glove and back again before saying, "I'd like to chuck it in the bin permanently. It gives me the creeps."

Three days after they find the knife, Suzie shows up in Jack's office looking tired from the previous night's weevil hunt but determined to speak to Jack. Before Jack can even look up from the file he's reading, she sits down in an empty chair and perches herself on the edge of the seat, leaning in toward the Captain.

"I have a theory, Jack," Suzie says with the intense excitement that only Torchwood employees can muster on three hours of sleep. "It's about the glove."

"Yeah?" he says without looking up.

"Well, the more I study the connection between the glove and the knife, the more I'm convinced that the owner was an absolute sadist; like he gets off on killing," she says excitedly.

"And?" he says still studying his file. He's not sure where she's going with this and his patience is thin.

"Perhaps the secret to using the glove is connecting to the emotion of the victim. The more violent the death, the stronger the pull to bring them back."

Jack looks up and meets Suzie's eyes for the first time. "Like the killer wanted to relive the murders?" Jack says, a mixture of shock and curiosity on his face. "That's twisted."

"I know," Suzie says, grinning.

Suzie is far too comfortable with death, Jack thinks to himself. He's not sure if he's more horrified Suzie came up with this theory on her own, or annoyed that he didn't think of it first.

"You know, Suzie, you might be on to something," Jack says. "Have Toshiko search the police records for the bodies we've already tried it on and cross reference that with the length of time we were able to resurrect them. If there's a connection, we can have Ianto start monitoring the police calls on new murders with particularly violent circumstances."

"Already done," Suzie says with a knowing smile. "There's a body waiting for Owen at the hospital. He's on his way there now."

Jack should have seen it then, but when Suzie's theory turns out to be right, he jumps into his role as Captain and adrenalin takes over. Jack never has been very good at reading people while the action is unfolding. The exhilaration they all felt as they discovered the glove's hidden powers was like a drug. The entire team was mesmerized.

The next few days are hectic, even by Torchwood standards, as Suzie really begins to gain better control over the glove.

With each victim she resurrects, they last just a little bit longer. By the time they hit the fifth resurrection — nearly two minutes screaming for an ambulance — Jack is starting to become concerned about the effect the glove is having on his second in command. She keeps pushing him to let her question more victims.

Jack's sitting in his office passing the glove between his hands when Ianto walks in.

"Ahem."

Jack looks up from the glove. "I still can't get used to this thing, Ianto." He lays the glove on his desk. "It just doesn't seem right dragging people back from death only to let them die again."

"I would imagine that would be quite painful, sir … not to mention confusing."

"Probably," Jack mumbles, fingering his lips distractedly.

_If you only knew._

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?" Ianto asks pouring them both some scotch. He hands one of the glasses to Jack and takes a seat.

"We see so much death, Ianto…bring it on ourselves, actually. It would be nice to be able to bring life for a change."

Jack uses the phrase he hears so often in his nightmares without really realizing it. It's the words he heard the first time he came back from the darkness after being killed by the Daleks on Satellite 5 and every time since: "I bring life." Whenever Jack finds a few fitful moments of sleep, he often dreams of dying – a knife to the ribs, a bullet to the head, a parachute that didn't open, a car accident – and then he hears those words. He avoids sleep as much as possible.

Jack stares into his glass, rolling it around in his hand. He doesn't drink it.

"At what cost, though?" Ianto asks solemnly taking a sip from his glass. "Sometimes I think death might be easier than coming back from something so traumatic."

Jack knows the quiet man sitting across from him can't possibly know about his condition, but he still feels as if Ianto is pointing directly at Jack's heart with any icy, accusing finger. Jack decides to point it back at him.

"You're thinking about Canary Wharf again, aren't you?"

Ianto flinches at the name. He nods slowly.

"How much do you know about what happened?" Jack inquires. He's taking a chance by opening this door. But he's curious about what Ianto knows and Jack is desperate to change the subject.

It's the first time they've come close to talking about Ianto's role at Torchwood London. Jack only knows the official bio: junior researcher. It's a fairly non-descript job title, and it's one that's stuck with him on his official profile for Torchwood 3. It's not exactly an accurate label for either job.

"I heard more than I saw," Ianto says plainly. "It was pretty hectic."

Jack thinks Ianto is either the master of understatement or he's avoiding something particularly painful.

"I gathered that," Jack says, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Ianto takes another sip of his drink, biding his time. When he speaks there are tears in his eyes.

"My girlfriend worked for Torchwood," Ianto says. "Lisa."

Jack remembers Ianto telling him Lisa Hallet was dead. After the pterodactyl incident, Jack had checked for her name on the list that also held Rose Tyler's name.

"I'm sorry," Jack says.

Ianto doesn't make eye contact and Jack regrets bringing it up. The silence is uncomfortable. Jack shifts in his chair and he tries changing the subject yet again.

"I don't suppose you'd want to hear about the time I dated Chula general just so I could steal her spaceship? Of course I lost it in London at the height of the Blitz…left my first greatcoat on that ship."

It worked. Ianto rolled his eyes and sniffed loudly.

_He doesn't believe me._

"What?" Jack says, laughing. "It's a really warm coat. And I like how it billows out dramatically when I walk."

"I gathered," says Ianto dryly.

"I do like to make an entrance," Jack says, shrugging.

Suddenly, they're both laughing, and it's nice not to be serious for a moment.

"You ever wonder what people think when they see you lot turn up to a crime scene?" Ianto asks, still laughing. "An American in an RAF greatcoat driving the kids 'round in the Batmobile?"

"You think maybe I should let Owen drive, then?"

"Can he see over the steering wheel?" Ianto scoffs.

"It _is_ a bit flashy," Jack admits. "But I make it look good."

"Can't argue there," Ianto concedes. He pauses for a moment and notices the smirk on Jack's face. "Jack? Have you always fancied both men and women?"

"Among other things," he answers with a raised eyebrow and a toothy grin.

"I'm serious," Ianto says. Jack's smile fades a little.

"Well, it's not really a big deal where I come from. What about you?"

"Me?" Ianto takes a final swig from his glass. "Well, um, I never really… Actually, you were my first…um… I've never really been particularly attracted to another man before."

Jack cocks his head slightly to the right and looks at Ianto out of the corner of his eye. It's the same look he gives whenever he's half studying and half seducing someone.

"You're attracted to me?" he asks, the corner of his mouth nearly reaching his ear.

"Well, now you're just fishing for compliments," says an exasperated Ianto.

"I usually don't have to work quite this hard," Jack replies.

"I don't suppose you do." Ianto is keenly studying his empty glass.

"You really do look good in a suit, you know," Jack says quietly. "I normally don't go for the formal look, but I think you may have changed my mind."

Ianto's normally fair skin flushes a bright shade of pink around the ears.

At that moment, Owen bounds up the stairs into Jack's office with his jacket on and his com already in his ear.

"Jack, we've got another one. Suzie called and said she'd meet us by the SUV. Better bring the glove."

No sooner than the words leave Owen's lips, Ianto picks up the glove and places it in a large metal case marked Torchwood, while Jack secures his gun in its holster and takes his earpiece from the desk. Ianto grabs Jack's greatcoat from the corner and holds it out for the Captain to slide his arms into. The two look as if they're performing an exquisite ballet they've practiced their whole lives, instead of the brief time they've known each other. Jack picks up the case and follows Owen out the office door and into the Hub.

Ianto watches both men leave with Tosh trailing behind. He slips a com in his ear to be able to monitor the situation, and when he sees the team get into the SUV, he heads straight for the basement.

Suzie resurrects the final victim in a downpour next to a parking garage.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack notices the young woman long before he addresses her. Owen nearly knocks her down as he exits the SUV, but she doesn't back down. Her eyes rake wildly over the scene, and she decides to run to an upper floor of the parking garage for a better view.

Jack's enjoying making a show of it for the young woman's benefit. He imagines her seeing what Ianto described: a dashing, out-of-his-time American traveling in a decked-out, top-secret SUV with an odd band of misfits, who are now standing in the rain huddled around a dead body in the center of Cardiff.

He spouts off one of his trademark over-the-top Jack Harkness rants about 21st century Earth. This time he throws out a quip about being pregnant. As usual the team ignores him, probably assuming he's making it all up. Story time with Captain Jack, they call it behind his back.

_I wonder what they'd say if they knew it was nearly all true._

When the rain unexpectedly stops and the dead man in the street jolts back to life, Jack suddenly becomes all business. The team scrambles asking him questions, but it's obvious they haven't thought this through. Suzie is losing her patience with them. She's desperate to master her use of the glove.

Even though he's certain he knows the answer, Jack asks the young man about what he saw when he died. He has to know if it's the same for everyone, or if it's just him.

But it's the same. Jack is oddly surprised.

He's is just about to ask the young man named John Tucker if he heard the voice when the rain begins to fall again. Jack freezes in stunned silence for a moment. He's missed the opportunity, and he's rattled by the kid's fear.

Jack has ignored the woman watching over them up until this point, enjoying the voyeuristic nature of it. But he doesn't want her to follow them. So he shouts up to her, "What do you think?"

It has the desired effect and she runs off. Jack hopes she won't become a problem. The team packs up their equipment and returns to the Hub, leaving the police to handle the murder investigation.

Ianto has four steaming-hot cups of coffee waiting for them when they arrive.

Jack grabs one and begins spouting orders like he always does as he walks up toward his office.

"Suzie, I'm gonna need you to check the rift activity for the last hour. I want to know if we've missed anything. Owen, you and Tosh double check John Tucker's medical records. See if you can find any connection at all to the other victims we were able to resurrect for more than 60 seconds. Maybe the resurrection time is connected to blood type, or eye color…anything."

Jack always enjoys this part of the missions. It's when he feels the most powerful, even when they don't have much data to go on.

Ianto is still standing near the rift manipulator holding the tray of coffee mugs as the other three pass by in a flurry.

"God bless you, Jonesy," Owen sighs as he grabs a mug from Ianto's tray. "It's bloody freezing out there."

Suzie passes Ianto and returns to her station, shaking water droplets off onto the floor. She slings her wet coat over a chair and gets right to work. Ianto's eyes follow her across the Hub, knowing he'll have to clean up the large puddle forming beneath Suzie's desk.

Tosh smiles at Ianto as she takes her mug and returns to her computer. She sees the towel draped over her chair and calls, "Thanks, Ianto!" as she begins to dry herself off.

Ianto nods and turns his gaze to follow Jack's path up the stairs. He's studying the Captain's body language. He looks torn over whether he should follow Jack upstairs or return to his normal duties. Then he remembers Jack's dry cleaning is still upstairs in the tourist office. He'd left it up there after it was delivered that morning. Ianto sets his tray down and heads for the cogwheel door.

When he appears in Jack's doorway five minutes later, Jack has removed his greatcoat and shirt; his braces are hanging from his waist; his soaked undershirt is clinging to him transparently, and he's barefoot. He nearly slams into Ianto as the young man approaches.

Ianto steps back and stumbles slightly. He lets out a muffled grunt as his shoulder bumps the door frame.

"I was just about to call for you, I can't find any clean..." His voice trails off as he notices the package of clean t-shirts in Ianto's hands and several full hangers hooked on his fingers. "Gorgeous and efficient. I'm a lucky man."

The smirk on Jack's face is almost a reflex these days whenever he's in Ianto's company. He can't seem to help himself.

"You know me, sir. Always at the ready," Ianto says with a smile.

"Is that so?" Jack's raised eyebrow says his thoughts have gone elsewhere.

_He really makes this too easy sometimes._

Jack deftly removes his sopping undershirt and tosses it on top of the pile of wet clothes already on the floor, keeping his eyes on Ianto the entire time.

Ianto's gaze quickly scans Jack's body, and when he reaches Jack's damp torso, he shifts his eyes away to the wall.

"Yes, well, I thought you might need a dry shirt," Ianto returns in his professional tone, holding out the clean t-shirts. "Wouldn't want you wandering around the Hub naked, sir."

Jack's laugh echoes in the small space as he reaches for the proffered bundle. He finds Ianto Jones' sudden shyness endearing. Jack invades Ianto's personal space, as has become his custom, by leaning in toward Ianto.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asks in a husky whisper.

Ianto swallows and says, "Well, we wouldn't want you giving Owen a complex."

As usual Jack is entertained by Ianto's unexpected response. He moves to pull a clean t-shirt over his head but stops short to watch Ianto bend over to pick up his wet clothes. Jack fights an overwhelming urge to grab him from behind. He settles for a lingering stare at the curve of Ianto's backside in his well-fitted trousers.

"I think you're giving _me_ a complex," Jack mutters under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"Just thinking out loud," Jack says quickly. "Ianto, I'm going to need you to check the CCTV footage for a female police constable. She stumbled upon our little resurrection party tonight. Cute, dark hair, big green eyes … sweet little gap in her front teeth. I need to know if she followed us or not. We don't need some nosy PC snooping around the Plass looking for Torchwood."

"Right away, sir." Ianto turns to leave.

"Oh, and Ianto, thanks for the clean shirts," Jack says.

Ianto shrugs. "Just doing my job."

Jack watches him go, wondering if he'll ever get a chance to be alone with Ianto for longer than a few minutes. Maybe those stolen kisses would lead to something more. He sends the rest of the team home early that night and conveniently forgets to tell Ianto.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jack is sure everyone has gone, he heads down to the archives to find Ianto. He finds him asleep on an old sofa that Jack recognizes as a previous inhabitant of the main Hub, moved down to the archives after New Year's Eve 1999.

The tattered cushions have been covered with a thick, navy blue fleece blanket and there are two bed pillows wedged behind Ianto's head. When Jack's eyes fall upon Ianto's face, he chooses to push the old memories aside and opts for studying the sleeping researcher instead.

Ianto's mouth is slightly open, and his right hand is resting on his chest, just over his heart, his left arm dangling over the edge of the sofa, an open file resting just out of his reach; several papers have fallen out. Jack thinks Ianto looks quite sexy with his tie loosened, jacket off and sleeves rolled up.

Without really thinking it through, he bends down and kisses the tip of Ianto's nose.

No sooner than Jack's lips touch his skin, Ianto's eyes snap open, and he grabs the side of the sofa, sitting bolt upright.

Jack reels backwards.

"Whoa! Easy there, Ianto. It's just me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What the bloody hell, Jack? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ianto is panting and looking about frantically. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I really didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Ianto asks, unable to hide his annoyance.

"I was looking for you," Jack says sincerely. "I was hoping we could talk."

Ianto is fidgeting and looking over Jack's shoulder.

"Everyone else has gone home," Jack says.

Ianto bends down to pick up the scattered file. When he stands, he's mere inches from Jack's face. His eyes lock onto Jack's lips as the file falls to the floor again. Instead of reaching for the file, Ianto grabs Jack's face and pulls him in tight for a sloppy but heated kiss. Jack grips Ianto's shoulders and starts to pull away, but Ianto grabs him by the waist and pulls him back firmly.

"Now hang on…" mumbles Jack as best he can. Ianto stops and raises an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

"I'm not complaining, Ianto, but what brought this on?"

Ianto bites his bottom lip and stares in silence for a moment. "Do we have to talk?" he asks, pressing forward toward Jack. He places his hands on Jack's chest and trails them down to his belt. When he starts unfastening it, Jack looks from the man's face to his hands and back again before breathing out a choked "no."

Ianto responds wordlessly to the reply by continuing the movements of his determined fingers on the fly of the dark grey trousers.

As Ianto's fingers begin to lower his zipper, Jack realizes he has been holding his breath. He releases it in a shaky sigh and it catches Ianto's attention.

"Something wrong, sir?" Ianto asks with a smirk, his voice thick and heavy with seduction.

Jack swallows, blinking. He is trying to come up with one of his usual innuendo-laced responses, but nothing comes to mind. He can't look away from Ianto's slightly flushed face. The light is low, but Jack can still see the details of the younger man's expression and the pout of his full mouth.

_He looks absolutely delicious._

Jack watches a pink tongue dart out to subconsciously moisten parted lips. He feels a surge of arousal at the thought of Ianto's tongue on him. He looks up and meets Ianto's blue eyes with his own.

Ianto is searching Jack's face as if he's daring him to say something suggestive.

"I thought we weren't talking," Jack replies, barely hanging on to his ability to speak.

_Shit, Harkness…just shut up. _

Ianto laughs and simply says "Quite right, Jack. I'd rather occupy your mouth in other ways."

Jack's eyes widen in shock as the sentence sinks in and Ianto's lips meet his own. Jack responds by pressing his tongue into Ianto's open mouth. He is acutely aware of every place where their bodies are touching and it makes his skin tingle with anticipation.

As Jack struggles to find his bearings, he realizes that Ianto's right hand has found its mark and is now groping him frantically inside of his open trousers. Jack's cock is already pressing tightly against agile fingers.

If only Ianto knew how rare an occurrence it was for the immortal captain to be flustered by another's sexual advances, he might have been intimidated by the magnitude of the situation. But his mind is so thoroughly occupied by his own lust and a lingering worry that Jack might become suspicious of the sudden attention that he can only focus on the task at hand.

Without removing his hand from Jack's growing erection, Ianto winds his left hand around Jack's waist and pulls him in closer. It's messy and fumbling, but Ianto is working his hand over Jack's cock, creating a frantic rhythm that Jack finds exceptionally erotic under the circumstances.

In spite of his obvious arousal and the intense response to Ianto's touch, Jack's mind is reeling. His tongue is frantically searching Ianto's mouth as if he's looking for the answer to a question he cannot will himself to ask.

_Why now? _

Jack had wanted this to happen — well perhaps his own fantasy of their first encounter was a bit more explicit — but he can't understand why Ianto is so desperate to keep him from speaking. It's unsettling because the two have yet to fully acknowledge their budding attraction to one another. Yet here they are fumbling in the dark like a couple of teenagers.

_But Ianto isn't much of a talker,_ Jack thinks. _Maybe this is the only way he can acknowledge it. _

By now Jack is so turned on by this unexpected display of lust that he can't think about anything beyond the feeling of the firm grip on his cock. For now his apprehension is buried beneath their mutual desire for release.

When Jack fumbles for Ianto's belt, his wrist grazes Ianto's hardening cock, causing him to bite Jack's bottom lip playfully. Jack manages to get Ianto's trousers open and places his palm against the younger man's straining erection, but the weight of Ianto's body pressing into him causes Jack to stumble slightly. So Ianto pushes Jack toward the nearest wall so they both have more leverage.

With the cold wall at his back, Jack lets out an audible hiss that quickly dissolves into a moan. Those full, pink lips have found his neck and Ianto begins to hungrily bite his way toward Jack's ear.

It's sloppy and slightly uncomfortable standing up, but the two are so desperate for contact, that neither one lasts long. They come within seconds of each other.

Panting into Jack's ear, Ianto leans forward with his eyes closed, placing his left hand on the wall near Jack's head. He rests his head on his hand.

Jack sags backward into the wall. "Well that was unexpected," he says. Jack's arms are slack along his sides and he is struggling to catch his breath.

Ianto simply nips at Jack's ear and says, "I really should go."

Before Jack can regain his composure, Ianto is zipping his fly and retrieving both his jacket and the fallen file folder. He turns to leave but quickly glances back at Jack.

"I'll wipe the CCTV footage in the morning, sir."

And with that, he leaves Jack leaning against the wall with his pants undone, breathing heavily. Jack smirks to himself.

"It's always the quiet ones," he says to no one.

Several hours later, after Ianto has gone home and Jack has watched the CCTV footage at least three times, Jack finds himself making a mental list of ways to get his youngest employee alone and what the pair can attempt when he does.

_I bet he's got an exceptionally dirty mind. This could be fun._

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took me longer than normal. I was debating whether I wanted to venture into smut territory. I finally decided that Jack/Ianto stories are always better when there's at least some smut involved. ; )**_  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

After their first, albeit messy, encounter in the archives, Jack is determined to discuss things with Ianto. Torchwood romances are always difficult, and Jack is keen to make it clear where they stand.

When he hears the alarm signaling an entrance to the Hub the next morning, Jack follows Ianto to the coffee machine and stands quietly in the shadows, admiring the young man's elegant and precise movements. It's stunning to watch.

"Coffee will be ready in a minute," Ianto says without looking up or turning around.

_How does he always know I'm here?_

"Ianto, I…um…" Jack stutters.

"Sir?" Ianto asks while going through his usual routine of making coffee.

Jack takes a deep breath and thrusts his hands in his pockets. He's summoning the Captain. "About last night…" he begins.

Ianto freezes, his right hand hovers in the air with a scoop of coffee grounds perched in front of him.

"Right. I found that information you wanted on your female PC," Ianto says. "Her name is Gwen Cooper. File's on your desk."

Jack is momentarily taken aback by Ianto's obviously forced professional demeanor, especially considering the circumstances from the previous evening. He's also thoroughly relieved that he doesn't seem to want to talk about their intimate encounter either. He follows the younger man's cue.

"Thanks, Ianto. Anything interesting?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. She is cute, though," Ianto says his back still to the captain. "For a policewoman."

Jack smiles broadly. He's not sure why, but he finds it intriguing that he and the quiet man making his morning coffee might have the same taste in women. He steps forward and places his hand on Ianto's right arm, stopping his coffee-making ritual.

"Personally, I prefer _men_ in uniform … or even out of uniform," Jack says while suggestively rubbing Ianto's forearm and drawing himself toward the young man's back.

He gently nips at Ianto's ear and hears the clattering of a spoon hitting the counter. Ianto's breath catches slightly and he closes his eyes. Jack trails kisses down his clean-shaven jaw and along the collar of his immaculate suit.

"I really do love these suits," Jack whispers into his ear.

Ianto quickly turns to face Jack and grabs the back of his head, pulling him in for a heated kiss. All thoughts of defining their situation are gone when a skilled tongue touches his own. Jack contemplates recreating their previous performance and wonders if he could take it even further. He decides to let Ianto take the lead, but brings his hands up to pull him closer to let him know it's an option.

Just as Jack's hands slip under Ianto's jacket and trail down his back, the alarm sounds indicating another team member's arrival in the Hub.

Ianto pulls back abruptly and returns to the coffee. Jack clears his throat and says, "Thanks, Ianto. File's on my desk, yeah?" He heads for his office and sees Tosh to his left and stops. "Morning," he says beaming.

"Good morning, Jack," Tosh replies cheerily. "You look pleased with yourself. Good night?" She eyes him with curiosity.

"Coffee's just about ready, Tosh," Ianto calls out, drawing Tosh's attention away from the flustered captain.

"You're a godsend, Ianto," she says.

"I'll say," Jack replies, hoping the extra meaning isn't lost on Ianto.

"Just doing my job," he replies with his trademark smirk.

Jack lifts an eyebrow, hoping he didn't imagine the cheek in Ianto's response, and retreats to his office to read up on PC Cooper.

Throughout the day, Jack finds himself creating reasons to be alone with Ianto. And when they're not alone, he studies the young man's movements with interest. When the team is alerted to a weevil sighting later in the day, Jack has just managed to get Ianto into his office under the pretense of finding some misplaced files.

"Sir, I don't know how you can find anything in here," Ianto says, leaning over to look through a stack of papers on the cluttered desk.

Jack is leering mischievously at Ianto's backside when Suzie bursts in.

"Weevil roaming about the hospital," she says. "It's been sealed off, but we should get over there quick. Sounds like he's scared a couple patients to bits." She turns and leaves as quickly as she entered.

"Right…always a weevil to catch," Jack replies.

Before he can reach for his greatcoat, Ianto is holding it out for him. A smile plays across Jack's face. He really loves when the handsome younger man plays butler. Jack can't help but think it adds an extra layer to his Captain persona to have a well-tailored man at his right hand. But he also likes the feeling of being taken care of, especially by Ianto Jones.

There's something about the way the 23-year-old inherently knows Jack's quirks, like how he can't function properly without at least two cups of coffee in the morning, or how he doesn't quite feel like himself without his greatcoat and Webley, especially when he's conducting Torchwood business. Ianto always has fresh coffee ready and takes extra care with his coat.

He even seems to understand the immortal's need to his privacy. He doesn't ask questions and he doesn't share information with the team unless it's absolutely necessary. In fact, he's never mentioned the captain's disclosure about the Daleks to the rest of the team, which is why Jack trusts him with information none of the other Torchwood team members has — passwords to top-secret files, combinations to the secure archives, and eventually Flat Holm.

But it was Ianto's admiration of the captain's fashion choices that led Jack to notice him in the first place. Perhaps that's why he picks up on Ianto's treatment of the greatcoat in particular.

Everyone else jokes about Jack's attachment to the vintage coat, but Ianto seems to revere it. Jack wonders if he's become attached to it in his own way. He swears he's caught the Welshman smelling it once.

Ianto secretly imagines himself as Alfred to Jack's Bruce Wayne; it's a childish indulgence, but he can't help thinking of it that way. It bothers him more, though, that he looks forward to the way Jack's scent wafts toward him whenever he opens the coat for the Captain to slide into. He tells himself he helps Jack with his coat because it's more efficient that way. It _is_ heavy after all, and he's always in a hurry.

Jack takes his gun from his desk and follows Suzie out the door.

After the encounter with the weevil at the hospital Jack finds himself thoroughly distracted by the young Welsh police constable named Gwen Cooper — who just can't keep her bloody nose out of Torchwood's business. After she narrowly escapes being attacked by the weevil herself, she follows them back to the Plass and searches frantically for them when they vanish suddenly.

Jack watches her on the CCTV for a while. Her tenacity in trying to find where the team disappeared to is entertaining to say the least. After a while he asks Toshiko to keep an eye on her, but eventually she gives up and leaves with her partner.

With the police out of the way, Torchwood gets back to work taking care of the weevil and its aftermath.

Several hours later, Ianto and Tosh are just finishing the cover up of the porter's death. Ianto is looking for a suitable place to dump the body near the docks, and Tosh is adjusting the hospital's staff rota. Jack walks in and addresses his team, "She's outside near the invisible lift again."

"Who?" Ianto asks.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Persistent," Tosh says pulling up the CCTV of the Plass. Jack, Ianto and Suzie gather around her workstation. "I thought when she left earlier, she'd given up."

"Hardly," Suzie says with disdain. "She saw us, remember?"

"What are we talking about?" Owen says entering the main level of the Hub and joining the team next to Tosh.

"Our new friend," Jack replies pointing to the CCTV.

"She's kind of cute," Owen says. "If you like that type." He turns to flop down in his chair.

Jack smiles and nods in agreement.

"She's kind of _nosy_," Suzie says. "I hate that type. There's always retcon involved."

"Keep an eye on her, Toshiko," Jack says, walking back toward his office. "Let me know if anything changes. I don't want to have to retcon her unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Jack, hang on a minute," Tosh calls out. "She's leaving, and it looks like she's headed into Jubilee Pizza." She looks at Jack questioningly.

"Right. Ianto, get up to the office, just in case. If she shows up, let her in."

"Yes, sir," Ianto replies and heads for the lift.

"Jack? What are you planning?" Owen asks with a knowing look.

"If we have to retcon her anyway, might as well have a little fun with it first." Jack winks at Owen and turns to Tosh. "Think you can keep a straight face?"

When Owen starts sniggering, Tosh says, "I can if he will. I swear, that time with the lorry driver, you almost gave us away!"

"Well, Jack's the one who started speaking with a Scottish accent. I nearly pissed myself," Owen replies.

"What?" Jack says with his best innocent look. "I was just having a little fun with the guy. He was really uptight."

"Sir?" Ianto is on the intercom. "She's on her way down…with pizza. She really went all out."

"Speaking of uptight…" Owen interjects.

Jack rubs his hands together excitedly. "Aha…we're on!" He turns and points to Owen. "When she gets here, everyone just keep working. Don't let on that we notice her. I'll handle the rest."

He dashes up to the conference room and waits until he hears her enter. Once he sees her look up, he saunters down to the main level of the Hub with his best Captain swagger. She follows him with her gaze the entire way, and he loves every minute of it. Suddenly all the jokes he had formulated are out of his head as he wonders what the young woman is thinking.

He walks past her and into his office. Seating himself at his desk, he tries to make it look like he's doing some paperwork. Truth is, though, Ianto does all of the paperwork these days. He's just doodling dirty pictures.

When Jack hears Tosh start to giggle, followed by Owen dramatically surrendering, he puts his head in his hands.

_Fucking Owen. He can't keep a straight face to save his life. _

The team is busy chastising each other for giving up the ruse, and Jack chimes in.

"Come on! She was going to say 'Here's your pizza,' and I was going to say 'How much?' "

They banter back and forth while Gwen stands frozen on the spot.

Jack can't hide his excitement at showing off for the attractive woman. She looks fantastic out of her police uniform and shockingly young and innocent. He can tell she's intrigued by him, even through her apprehension and embarrassment.

His smile fades when she asks about the porter from the hospital.

_She's not going to let it go, is she?_

Jack can't take his eyes off of Gwen as Tosh explains the details of the murder cover up to her. Her green eyes are getting wider by the minute; she's absolutely incredulous at Tosh's matter-of-fact explanation.

Suzie gives Jack a seething look that he ignores. Suzie's always so serious, and he doesn't feel like being chastised for flirting. Besides, he's loving the drama of the entire thing. He wants to drag it out for as long as he possibly can.

So Jack challenges Gwen when she tries to play off the scene she witnessed that night in the alley, knowing the admission will allow her to open herself up to believing the impossible.

When she caves and subsequently makes a feeble attempt at threatening him, he knows he's got her. He immediately switches to his Captain Jack posture.

"Right then, PC Cooper. Do you want to come see?" he says, teasing her. "You saw the murder…come and see the murderer."

He turns and starts walking before she can even react. It's a move he's perfected over the years. Everyone always follows when the Captain leaves with purpose. He grins remembering how Ianto kept following him when they first met. Gwen has the same determination.

He hears Suzie urging Gwen to follow, so he knows she must have hesitated. He slows his pace for her to catch up.

He stifles a laugh when Gwen shouts, "What was that?" and Tosh nonchalantly replies "Pterodactyl," as if it's an ordinary house cat. Well, it is for Torchwood anyway. He can just imagine the look on Gwen's face.

_Oh, she has no idea._

"Are you coming?" he shouts back at her, feigning impatience. She hurries to catch up.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter's a little light on the Ianto/Jack interaction, but I hope you like what little bit there is. I love writing banter for those two. I'd be glad for any reviews. Let me know how you're liking it so far! I promise the next chapter will be chock full of Ianto and Jack. ; )_

* * *

><p>Ianto has been watching the entire exchange on CCTV from the tourist's office. He loves to watch Jack in action when he's playing the Captain. He admires the man's ability to wear the character like a mask because he knows from experience how hard it is to do.<p>

Ianto can see in Jack's face that he finds Gwen attractive, and he figures she might make a good distraction from his nearly invisible presence. Jack has already started wondering why Ianto is so quiet all the time. _Especially after last night,_ Ianto thinks to himself, smiling.

He makes a mental note to encourage Jack not to retcon her. Besides, it would be nice not to be the newbie anymore — less attention on him that way.

When he sees the pair head for the cells, he locks up the office and heads down into the Hub.

Jack is determined to make a point to Gwen, and he's not really sure why. He knows she's more intrigued than the average person by Torchwood's secrets. So many questions, and she stalked them for nearly two full days.

_This one's going to be tricky._

When his hand rests momentarily on her shoulder as she's considering the alien before her, he contemplates not giving her the amnesia pill. She seems like she'd be an asset to the team. But there's really no room at Torchwood 3, especially since he's hired Ianto just a few months earlier. Still, she intrigues him and that's what worries him. She reminds him of someone.

Gwen's eyes are glued to the weevil, and Jack's eyes are fixated on Gwen. He's really not looking forward to retconning her, but the fewer people who know about Torchwood, the better. It's always his least favorite part of the job – making the pretty ones forget him – but it's a necessity. And he knows from experience that it's easier for them to accept the inexplicable amnesia if you satisfy their curiosity before you wipe their memories.

So after he's sure she's seen enough of the weevil to convince her it's an alien, he takes PC Cooper back in to the main area of the Hub to introduce her to the team.

It reminds Jack of the orientation he gave Ianto. Owen was such a prat, calling him a kid and mocking his formal attire. He hopes Owen is in a better mood tonight, but it's doubtful. It is Owen, after all.

With revenge for Ianto fresh in his mind, Jack intentionally doesn't introduce Owen as a doctor just to spite him, but takes extra care to flatter Toshiko and Suzie by emphasizing their roles. He knows Tosh in particular can always use a little ego boost. Ianto, however, well Ianto's different. When he responds to Jack's flattery, the captain can't help himself; he flirts.

"And he looks good in a suit," he adds to the introduction.

"Careful… that's harassment, sir."

_He's flirting back…and in front of everyone. Interesting._

Jack briefly wonders what Ianto is making of this whole scenario playing out in front of him. He always seems to know when Jack wants him to play along, and he's going the extra mile tonight. Perhaps he's intrigued by Gwen's curiosity as well. Jack smiles at the thought, resolving to get him alone later, and then he realizes Gwen is talking again.

She looks terrified, but there's something else there too. Enthusiasm? He can't quite put his finger on it. It's almost as if she's getting an adrenalin rush from the danger. It's very Torchwood.

He doesn't know what else to say in response to her never-ending queries. So he flirts a little. Ultimately he retreats into Captain mode. It's best if he gets back to business, even if he is showing off a bit.

Barking orders at the team, Jack realizes he's throwing out random tasks from several unrelated cases to them. He knows it will annoy Owen to have Ianto for back up, but he doesn't care. He wants to spend a little more time with Gwen Cooper before he has to retcon her. He orders her to follow him.

_Just wait until she sees the invisible lift. Man, I love that bit._

"I'm getting tired of following you," Gwen says.

Jack stops and turns to face her.

"No you're not. And you never will." He grins at her. She's staring.

There's something in her eyes that burns through him in that brief moment. He knows she's attracted to him; that's nothing new. But there's something else, like a deeper connection.

If Jack didn't know better, he might call it fate.

Jack gets the sinking feeling that she wants to know everything about him, which of course will never happen … even if he didn't have to make her forget the last 48 hours. So why does he suddenly feel like telling her everything?

When she grabs his arm as the lift engages, he grins. He loves impressing people with the more extraordinary technology that Torchwood comes in contact with and this is by far their flashiest and most secret bit of machinery. Plus it reminds him of traveling with the Doctor.

Jack's mind wanders to his first trip to Cardiff so long ago.

If only he'd known during that trip that his future self was right there in that very spot…but well, timelines and all. For his second trip through 2005, he'd had to pull an elaborate ruse to get everyone out of Cardiff for those few days so he wouldn't run into himself. And there's no way Torchwood would have stayed out of such an intense alien threat otherwise.

He's pulled back into the present when Gwen asks how the lift works.

Every time he reveals the secret of the perception filter, he gets that same incredulous look from the other party. He's sure that one day someone will hear the words "chameleon circuit" and understand.

He remembers the connection he felt with Gwen back in the Hub, and he wonders if maybe she's met the Doctor. He watches her carefully for a reaction. When there is none, he hides his disappointment and plays off his overly technical explanation.

"Invisible lift has got more of a ring to it, don't you think?"

"But hold on…"

For one glorious moment as she begins to speak, Jack thinks maybe she does know more than she lets on. He's so disappointed that he let himself hope again, he turns and walks away making a joke about her being Welsh.

_You need to get on with this. She needs to forget. _

He leads Gwen to a nondescript pub, near enough that she won't be suspicious of where he's taking her, but far enough out of the way that she won't be able to make a connection to Torchwood later.

By this point, Jack is becoming frustrated at having to try to explain himself to someone who won't remember it anyway. He slips the drug into her first drink, when ordinarily, with someone this cute and interested, he'd drag it out more. Then she mentions a boyfriend, and he knows he made the right choice.

_So why am I still flirting? And why does she have to flirt back?_

His attraction to the young brunette is so unnerving that he is starting to find her overt curiosity annoying. When she asks who he is, he turns on his Captain mode; it's a reflex really. But Gwen Cooper has done her research, and Jack, despite himself, is warmed by her thoroughness. He decides to give her as much as he can. _She's going to forget it all anyway,_ he reasons.

"We're separate from the government, outside the police, beyond the United Nations," he says in his most dramatic tone.

He gets off on the power of Torchwood. It makes him feel like he has a purpose – that his curse of life might have some meaning.

But Gwen challenges him _and_ Torchwood's purpose. He finds it infuriating, and just when he's ready to walk away, she asks Jack about himself.

"So go on then. How the hell did you end up in Cardiff?"

She's flirting with him a bit, and he can't resist charming her. Unfortunately each answer he gives leads to another more probing question. By the time she asks him where he's from, he's had enough, and her ideas for liaisons with the police are utterly ridiculous. As if they'd ever work with the police. So why does he keep telling her more about Torchwood?

The second she threatens to reveal all that she knows, Jack knows it's time to come clean. He leans back, arms crossed, and employs his Captain posture. He doesn't want to let her go, but there's work to do, and he can't have her constantly tracking them down.

Her anger at him is understandable, but Jack finds her passion charming.

_She's really going to fight this. I'd better have the team keep an eye on her. _

Remembering that Tosh, Owen and Suzie left when he and Gwen did, Jack picks up his mobile and calls Ianto.

"Hello, sir. How's the date going?" It's not accusatory. There's an air of flirtation in his tone.

Jack smiles to himself.

"Well, I don't think there will be a second one. Not sure I made much of an impression."

"Oh, I don't know about that, sir. The weevil made quite an impression on me the first time we met."

"And all along I thought it was the coat," Jack replies, grinning wider.

Ianto clears his throat self-consciously. "Um, did you need something, sir?" His tone is all business now.

"Actually, yes. Are you still at the Hub?"

"Of course, sir," Ianto replies. "You know I like to stay late to clean up a bit after the others leave."

Jack wonders briefly if his young employee has noticed him watching his every move. He considers telling Ianto he doesn't need to work late every night, but thinks better of it when he realizes that means he'd have less chance of running into his favorite Welshman after the others have left for the day.

"That can wait," he says. "I need you to get into PC Cooper's home computer. I think Toshiko set up some kind of a connection yesterday. Should still be active. We need to make sure she's doesn't try to email anyone or save anything about what we've told her. I have a feeling she's not going to let this go easily."

"Certainly, sir. Anything else before I go?"

"Ever the loyal butler, Mr. Jones. Whatever will I do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, sir."

Before Jack can reply, Ianto rings off.

"And I had such a witty retort planned," Jack says to himself.

Jack considers that his and Ianto's relationship is based on a mutual understanding that brief, wordless encounters are easier than complicated conversations and somehow more intimate too. He ventures they might need one another's company.

Jack walks back to the Hub with the intent of acting out his idea rather than verbalizing it.

When he returns, Ianto is nowhere to be found. Jack pulls up the CCTV from earlier and sees Ianto answering his mobile, and he notes the grin on the young man's face as he hangs up. He searches for different angles until he sees Ianto at his computer erasing Gwen's hastily typed Torchwood rant and then turning out the light. Then Ianto stands up and heads for the archives. Jack follows his movements on camera until he sees Ianto reach the darker tunnels of the archives. When Ianto turns his back to the camera and heads toward the cells, Jack assumes he's gone to check on the weevil before leaving for the night. Jack checks his watch against the time stamp on the video.

_That was at least 20 minutes ago. Where could he be?_

Jack fast-forwards the footage to the current time and still no Ianto. He quickly scans all the Hub's security cameras and comes up with nothing.

Jack smirks and heads for the cells to find Ianto, whom Jack hopes to find asleep, preferably with his tie loosened and sleeves rolled up.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto, of course, has been intentionally avoiding the Hub's security cameras, but he's unaware that Jack has returned until he hears the captain calling his name from somewhere nearby. He's only just made his way back into the containment cells from his more secretive nightly routine and he momentarily panics that he's been found out.

Then he hears whistling and realizes the captain is in a good mood. A conflicted smile plays across his face. He likes it when Jack is feeling playful enough to whistle.

Ianto suspects his eyes are still red-rimmed from crying, and he knows Jack will want to know why. Ianto quickly formulates a dubious plan, one that will undoubtedly change his relationship with the captain forever.

* * *

><p>Jack bounds down the stairs leading to the cells in his usual fashion and nearly crashes into Ianto. He puts his hands up to stop himself and catches the younger man by the shoulders.<p>

"Whoa, there! You're going to take someone's eye out," Ianto jests.

"Mr. Jones, I was beginning to worry a weevil had gotten you," Jack says still gripping his employee by the shoulders and laughing loudly. It echoes against the stone walls.

"No such luck, sir. Still sulking about." Ianto's tone is dry and acerbic.

"And looking good while doing it," Jack replies while dramatically running his eyes up and down the other man's body, noting the snug fit of his trousers and the way his jacket perfectly frames his strong shoulders. When he reaches Ianto's face, he sees that his eyes are swollen and his face is flushed. "Everything alright?" he asks, suddenly serious.

Ianto doesn't reply. He pauses for a moment with his eyes glued to Jack's lips, his eyes burning.

"Ianto?" Jack asks, searching the young man's face with worry.

Before Jack can press him further, Ianto closes his eyes and surges forward, pressing his lips to Jack's. His tongue forces the captain's mouth open, drawing a muffled moan from Jack's throat. Ianto brings his right hand up to the older man's face, rubbing his thumb along his jawline and threading his long fingers through the short brown hair at the nape of his neck.

Jack's mind is racing with possibility as he responds to Ianto's kiss, trailing his hands from where they are resting on Ianto's shoulders to the tempting small of his back. Jack pulls their hips together, desperate for more contact and realizes they've both quickly become aroused.

Jack assumes Ianto must have felt it too because he pulls away just enough to free his mouth from Jack's. But they're both still locked in a fierce embrace.

_Oh, please don't stop._

"Upstairs?" Ianto asks in barely a whisper and without opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Jack manages to gasp out.

"Well, I don't fancy shagging you in front of a weevil," Ianto adds nodding toward the cell behind him.

The words seem to hang in the air for a moment while Jack allows the situation to sink in. He had planned on seducing Ianto, not the other way around. He's suddenly very aware of his own breathing, and he can feel Ianto tense up, waiting for a response.

For the first time in a great many years, Jack Harkness can't find any words. He stumbles through the first few syllables before clearing his throat and sputtering out, "Wuh…w-we could go to my office." He swallows sharply. "Or, my ah, bunker…no cameras."

Ianto pulls back from Jack's embrace but leaves his hand on the firm jawline, looking Jack in the eyes. He moves his hand toward Jack's neck and tightens his grip slightly when he reaches the base of his neck near the collar bone.

"Office. I'll be right behind you. Go." His voice is husky and deep in a way that Jack hasn't heard before.

The command combined with the seduction in Ianto's tone makes Jack's stomach lurch pleasantly. The intensity in his blue eyes is alluring.

"Ianto Jones," he says through heavy breaths. "Giving orders suits you." His eyes wander down to lips that are now bright pink from kissing. He feels a sudden urge to nip at the younger man's bottom lip. He leans forward, but Ianto's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"I said…" he forces out through gritted teeth, "go!" Ianto punctuates the final syllable by pushing back firmly on Jack's shoulder.

Momentarily caught off guard, Jack stumbles slightly, but he's smiling at the thought of Ianto taking charge.

He holds Ianto's gaze for a moment, almost unable to move from the ferocious passion in his eyes. It's a look Jack has never seen on the young man before, and it's electrifying.

Ianto raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. Suddenly Jack realizes he's holding his breath. He lets it out in a huff and dashes back up the stairs.

His heart is racing as he makes his way back to his office. Jack doesn't even stop to wonder why Ianto didn't leave with him.

What Jack doesn't see is Ianto watches him leave then stops to catch his breath. He turns to face the cells, leans forward, resting his palms and forehead on the glass of an empty cell. He stays like that for a few breaths, watching his striped tie sway below him. When he pulls himself back up, he's composed and determined. He inhales deeply and squares his shoulders.

Jack reaches his office quicker than he expected, and he paces back and forth excitedly. He contemplates sitting down, but the nervous energy coursing through him won't allow it. He glances at his watch, but doesn't really register the time.

On his next lap around his office he sees out of the corner of his eye that the CCTV feed of the cells is still running on Tosh's computer, where he had been watching Ianto earlier. He strides over and sees Ianto straightening his clothing before switching off the lights and heading up the stairs. Jack quickly switches off the feed and then makes a split-second decision to record the camera that has the best view of his office.

"Just in case," Jack says to the empty Hub.

He makes it to his office in three large, bounding strides just as he hears Ianto's quiet footsteps on the metal grating near the center of the Hub. Carefully shined black shoes make a slow and deliberate sound, echoing through the cavernous space; it's a sound Jack has grown accustomed to in the few short months that Ianto has worked at Torchwood 3. That is, of course, when Ianto wants to be heard. If he's trying to go unnoticed, he usually succeeds.

Jack leans as casually as he can on the corner of his desk, arms crossed, watching Ianto make his way into the office.

"Mr. Jones, I believe you're late," he says in his most authoritative Captain voice, pausing to dramatically check his watch, as Ianto walks through the door.

"Well, someone was distracting me from completing my duties, sir," Ianto responds, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He steps right up to Jack – so close the edges of their shoes are touching.

"Is that so?" Jack says leaning in close. Their lips are nearly touching.

Ianto leans in and practically whispers into Jack's ear, "Yes, in fact, my boss could learn a thing or two about staying focused. He tends to be a little hot-headed."

"What do you suggest?" Jack asks, thoroughly intrigued.

Ianto pulls back, eyes him lasciviously and says, "I have a few ideas, captain. Have a seat."

Before Jack's bemused reply of "Oh yeah?" fully forms, Ianto's hands are on him, quickly working to remove his belt.

Ianto nods toward Jack's desk chair.

Jack's breath hitches and he's fairly certain he spots the same lecherous look on Ianto's face that he himself has given the young man countless times. It's positively sinful the way it looks on him.

He backs up, headed for his chair. It's not a graceful move, but Ianto doesn't seem to notice or care. His gaze is firmly fixed on the captain's handsome face, and without looking away, he follows him behind the desk.

Jack's vanity takes hold as he thinks what a pair they must make: the gorgeous Welsh butler seducing the dashing 51st century immortal. He wishes he could see it somehow.

_Why are there no mirrors in here? Dear god, I hope the CCTV is picking this up._

Jack has always found Ianto to be quite attractive, but with lust-darkened eyes and his breath hot and close, Jack doesn't think he's ever looked more delectable.

He falls unceremoniously into his chair. Ianto pushes him back slightly, now standing between Jack and the desk.

"I'm going to try to distract you," Ianto says. He turns and points to a paper on the desk. "All you have to do is fill out this bit of paperwork."

Jack looks down at the paper and back up at Ianto. He furrows his brow.

"Ianto, I don't understand."

"It won't do to have you losing your head the next time a weevil, or some other creature, attacks, sir. Now focus. You've filled out that form hundreds of times. I think you can manage one more. I have my own work to do."

Jack isn't entirely sure where Ianto is going with this, but the impish look on the younger man's face is enough to keep him playing along for the time being.

He looks back at the paper on his desk. It's an outdated form; most of Torchwood's record keeping is done digitally these days, but Jack recognizes it. It's a form used for standard archive notes – daily briefs on the staff, rift activity, alien technology and the like. Ianto must have been clearing out old papers when he found this.

_He's been planning this._

"No problem. Seems simple enough," Jack says confidently.

"You think so?" Ianto challenges. "Well, by all means, then." He makes a sweeping gesture with his hand, palm up as if directing him to a theatre seat.

Jack smiles smugly as he picks up a pen. Just as he starts to write, he sees Ianto fall to his knees in front of him, returning his hands to Jack's belt. He suddenly understands. Ianto definitely has a plan and it involves something Jack has fantasized about since he first met the man.

A fresh rush of arousal surges through him at the idea of it and he thinks about exploring every inch Ianto's lithe body with his mouth. He can feel his cock beginning to press tightly against his trousers in response.

Ianto notices and looks up. "Focus on your work, captain."

Jack aches for more contact. But the enigmatic man in an impeccable suit kneeling on the floor has made it clear that he wants to control the outcome of this situation. Jack is smart enough to know that playing along with someone else's fantasy can only lead to good things, especially if it's a shared fantasy. So he forces himself to bring his attention back to the paper on his desk and the pen he's now gripping tightly in his right hand.

Jack exhales loudly and starts to write out random notes about the weevil sightings – 18 – and the death of the hospital porter – covered up. He's almost able to block out the sensation of Ianto's fingers deftly freeing his erection from his trousers and briefs. And then it happens, so quickly Jack can't be sure he didn't imagine it, Ianto's tongue flicks across the tip of his swollen cock. Jack shudders and can't help looking down at the face now hovering over his lap.

Ianto looks up at Jack and meets his eyes. Without blinking, he takes Jack into his mouth. He's enjoying the effect he's having on the usually unflappable Captain Harkness.

It's clear from the hunger in the young man's eyes that he's reveling in controlling someone else's pleasure. Jack knows what that's like. As much as he enjoys being on the receiving end, there's something so erotic about being the one to bring a lover to climax. He can feel the suction and the moist warmth of a skilled tongue, but all that is secondary to the scene before him. Watching Ianto watch him, while slowly running his mouth along his full length, Jack's undone.

The pen in his hand is forgotten as he fights to focus his eyes – on Ianto's face, his mouth and dear god, his hands, which are now gripping Jack's thighs tightly.

Soon Jack is fighting to hold on, dangerously close to orgasm…too close for someone as experienced as he claims to be. But it's becoming more and more difficult to bear. He grips the arms of his chair and throws his head back, eyes closed, wordlessly pleading with his body to make the moment last. He lifts a hand to thread it through Ianto's soft hair, careful not to push down, although he desperately wants to.

He can still feel Ianto's blue eyes burning through him, watching his every reaction. But his own eyes refuse to stay open and he's teetering on the edge of climax when he feels a sharp tug of suction on the tip of his cock.

"Oh fuck. That's …. Oh god."

And the release is so much better than the anticipation, and then again it isn't because it's ending. And Jack can tell Ianto is swallowing and he is aware of every magnificent sensation, but his thoughts are jumbled and his mouth has gone dry. It's all such a glorious blur.

By the time Jack opens his eyes, Ianto has covered him back up, although Jack's trousers are still unfastened. Ianto rises to standing and glances over to the desk.

"I think you may need more practice, sir," he says without expression. He picks up the paper and leaves the office without another word.

Jack is speechless and unable to move. This is the second time Ianto has initiated sex with Jack and left without explanation or further discussion. Not that Jack would dream of complaining, but it's still puzzling.

For now, Jack is too sated to care, except to note that Ianto left with his own prominent erection straining against his trousers. Jack makes a promise to himself to return the favor when Ianto least expects it.

He hears the siren signaling Ianto's exit from the Hub and finally stands to pull himself together. He then immediately heads for the nearest computer to retrieve (and edit) whatever the security cameras might have captured.


	11. Chapter 11

Despite being incredibly relaxed and content, Jack doesn't sleep that night. He spends several hours replaying both the CCTV footage – which is unfortunately grainy and lacking in detail – and his own memories of Ianto's face.

He's unsure about continuing this particular arrangement with his young admin, but at the same time, he is only human. He gets so little opportunity to be out on the pull these days.

_If Ianto is willing, who am I to judge?_

Jack finds it utterly ridiculous that they've now had two, primarily silent, encounters in the Hub and they still go on about their business each day as if nothing has happened. Jack wonders if perhaps that's part of Ianto's fantasy.

_The boss and the secretary, how cliché._

He laughs to himself and decides if that's the way the young Mr. Jones wants to play it, then he'll comply. However, he resolves to turn the tables a bit and be the next one to initiate. As much as Jack enjoys being passive, he's thoroughly intrigued by the notion of surprising his stoic butler when he least expects it.

He's so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he doesn't hear Suzie arrive earlier than Ianto that morning. She's been more and more distracted by the alien glove lately, and Jack is far too distracted to notice. Between planning and fantasizing about his trysts with Ianto and entertaining and retconning Gwen Cooper, he might as well be in another world.

The day proves to be fairly uneventful by Torchwood standards – only one weevil sighting, which Owen and Jack diffuse within an hour, and a phone call with UNIT that Jack asks Ianto to sit in on. He immediately regrets it, finding himself unable to focus on the conversation.

After only about two minutes of listening to some pompous, mid-level bureaucrat drone on about intergalactic treaties, he develops a fantasy involving the unassuming black tie Ianto has chosen to wear. There's something about the young man's clothing choice – plain black suit, white shirt and black tie – that reminds Jack of a secret agent, and his mind is swimming in ideas.

He doesn't notice, however, that it's the same suit Ianto had worn the day before. Jack is preoccupied by so much and it's so easy to lose track of days when you spend so much time underground.

He watches Ianto taking rapid notes and he notices the elegant movements of Ianto's hands. He holds his fingers at such precise angles, it's hard not to notice how deliberate every movement seems. When he absentmindedly puts the pen to his mouth and sucks on the tip, Jack feels a small whimper betray him as it escapes his own lips. Ianto looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. Jack quickly covers by clearing this throat loudly and interrupting the conversation.

"Right, well I suppose we'll just have to ask them nicely next time," Jack says. "Listen, we're going to have to finish this later. Rift spike." And he abruptly ends the call without waiting for a reply.

Ianto's mouth draws into a smirk. "Sir, you can't keep hanging up on them like that. You're not going to have any friends left at UNIT."

Jack sighs heavily. "I've never been one for diplomatic relations. Time was I never stayed in one place long enough for it to matter. Good thing too because when you're as roguish as I am, it's best if you don't hang around for the morning after."

He punctuates his tall tale with a trademark Harkness wink.

Ianto simply rolls his eyes at the captain, stands and says, "I'll just get my notes typed up. You should help Owen get that weevil sorted. He probably left the clamps on again." He turns on his heels and exits the captain's office without a backward glance.

"Ever the professional. What would we ever do without you, Ianto Jones?" Jack calls after him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is so slow that Jack sends everyone home just before sunset. Ianto is just finishing up his last sweep of the main Hub, picking up empty coffee mugs and scraps of paper, when Jack walks out from his office and leans on the wall to watch.<p>

"Mr. Jones, how do you manage to make collecting rubbish look like foreplay?" Jack calls out.

Ianto freezes and his lips hint at the beginnings of a smile that he quickly wipes away before responding, "Harassment, sir."

Jack's laughter echoes boldly through the empty Hub. "I'm pretty sure it was the other way around last night," he says, trying to steer the conversation toward his favorite pastime.

"That, sir, was _training_," Ianto says plainly, picking up a half-eaten pastry from Owen's station and tossing it in the bin.

Jack walks the few short steps over to where Ianto is sifting through papers on Tosh's station and leans toward the younger man. He reaches around Ianto's waist and places his hand pointedly on his hip and speaks directly into his ear.

"Care to give it another go?"

Ianto appears frozen, the two men are listening to each others' breathing and the gentle whir of the Hub.

At that moment, the proximity alert monitor sounds and the spell is broken. Jack gets to a computer screen just in time to see Suzie emerge from behind the water tower, much to the surprise of a very confused looking Gwen Cooper.

"Shit. What is Suzie doing?" Jack asks.

Ianto is right behind him. "Is that Gwen Cooper?"

"Yeah," Jack says, obviously shocked. "It would appear she's got a bit of an immunity to retcon."

"Jack, is that our alien knife?" Ianto asks, pointing to the screen.

"What the hell?"

By the time Suzie pulls out the gun, Ianto is behind Jack with his greatcoat held out. The Captain makes his way to the invisible lift and hits a button on his wrist strap. Ianto watches him ascend to the Plass before making his way down to the Hub's basement. He never sees Suzie shoot Jack point blank in the head, nor does he see her kill herself.

His first notification something is wrong comes minutes later when Jack calls him on his mobile asking him to come up to the street level with a body bag and some other equipment. Ianto gathers his supplies and heads up through the Tourist Centre. He nearly chokes on his own air when he sees Suzie's body splayed out on the ground, blood pooling darkly around her head.

Gwen Cooper is kneeling on the ground nearby and Jack is trying his best to console her, but she's obviously in shock. Tears are streaming down the young woman's face and she's visibly shaking.

Ianto sets to work immediately, remembering he's Torchwood and knowing this is no time to fall apart.

"What happened?" he asks without looking up from his work.

"Let's just get her inside," Jack replies, trying to sound calm and assured, but inwardly falling apart. "We need to get her out of here before someone calls the police."

Jack helps Ianto secure Suzie's body and the pair clean up the blood as best they can. Jack somehow manages to squeeze the three of them plus Suzie's body on the invisible lift and down into the Hub.

Jack leads Gwen to the sofa by her elbow. She's still in shock and hasn't spoken since they left the Plass.

"Stay here," Jack says. "We'll be back in a few moments."

Gwen sits on the sofa and stares about her, looking thoroughly shocked, but it's evident she's started to remember being in the Hub the day before. She's taking it all in as if she's putting the last few pieces of a complicated puzzle into place.

"Ianto, help me get Suzie's body into the med bay. I'll call Owen in to take care of it from there."

By the time the rest of the team is called in, Jack is thoroughly drained. He explains to Ianto, Tosh, and Owen what happened with Suzie as best he can understand it — minus the part about him being shot. Upon hearing the effect the alien tech was having on their teammate, Tosh and Owen confess to having taking items from the Hub as well. They both relinquish their alien tech willingly, and Ianto secures the glove and knife in the safe in Jack's office.

Jack watches his team in action. Even in grief they are efficient. Owen preps Suzie's body for the morgue, and Tosh searches Suzie's file for next of kin and any personal connections they may have to retcon. Ianto appears in a fresh suit and makes coffee and finishes cleaning up, periodically checking on Gwen, who's been sitting in Jack's office for the past few hours, still wide-eyed but no longer in shock.

When Jack hears Owen engage the cryo equipment, he excuses himself. A visibly shaken Captain Harkness heads down to the morgue alone to place Suzie's body in a drawer. He can't bring himself to let anyone else do it.

His head feels heavy as he leans over to look at Suzie's body, and he's so unsure of what went wrong. He knew he'd been distracted, but missing something so obvious. He recruited her, and she was his responsibility, and he didn't see it.

_I failed her. _

When he can't bear to look at her any more, he zips up the white bag and slides the door closed.

His mind is swimming with the events of the last couple of hours. Gwen Cooper saw him come back to life.

_She knows, but she didn't say anything. Why didn't she say anything? _

"Jack?"

The strong Welsh voice echoes through the cavernous room. Jack reaches up to wipe a tear from his face.

"Ianto. I was just putting Suzie's body away." He turns around to face the younger man.

"I know. I thought you might like some help." Ianto stops a few steps away, facing Jack. He looks tired, but his shoulders are squared, his posture tall.

"Thanks, but it's done." The exhaustion in his voice is evident and he doesn't even bother trying to sound like the Captain. "How's Gwen?"

"She'll manage," Ianto says while studying his shoes. His hands are in his pockets and he's toeing a spot on the floor. "Listen, I was thinking. Maybe we don't have to retcon her this time. It didn't seem to do much good anyway."

"Yeah, I had considered that myself," Jack replies, gazing at a spot on the wall over Ianto's left shoulder. "But you know how dangerous it is for someone on the outside to know about Torchwood. It nearly got her killed tonight."

"Well…" Ianto pauses, looking up at Jack and waiting for eye contact. "What if she wasn't on the outside?"

Jack tilts his head and studies Ianto for a moment with a sideways glance.

"You mean recruit her to Torchwood?" Jack wonders aloud.

"Well, there _is_ a vacancy," Ianto says matter-of-factly.

"Suppose there is," Jack says with a sigh.

"And you did say she was cute." Ianto is smiling. Jack can't help but laugh.

"I believe that was Owen," Jack says sarcastically. He begins walking back toward the upper levels. Ianto follows and nearly crashes into Jack when he stops short in front of him.

"Do you really think she'd be a good fit?" Jack asks, turning toward Ianto.

"I do."

"She did manage to break through the retcon and nearly apprehend a dangerous killer," Jack says, surprising himself with how quickly he's warming to the idea. _She is pretty cute._

"Do you think we could talk her into naked Fridays?" Jack adds.

"That might be pushing it," Ianto says with a distinctly exaggerated eye roll. "But she is holding it together quite well up there." He nods his head toward the ceiling.

_And she didn't say anything about me coming back from the dead._

"Could always retcon her later if it doesn't work out," Jack says, thinking aloud. He pauses for a moment and thrusts his hands into his pockets. His head falls back and he releases a sharp breath, closing his eyes. "Shit, but Suzie … I should have seen this."

"Sir, you can't blame yourself. Suzie made her choice. We all did." Ianto's voice is quiet but strong.

Jack wonders where this young man gets his strength. He's so young, but so very strong. Jack finds himself in awe of the young man almost every day, but he also worries about him. Jack wonders how much Ianto is holding inside.

He swears he saw Ianto nearly vomit at the sight of Suzie laying on the pavement earlier, but he set to work so quickly and precisely that Jack couldn't be sure. Ianto's face was a passive mask, as it always is when he's working.

"You know, Gwen thinks we can do more to help … on top of everything else," Jack says looking back at Ianto, who is now leaning on the tiled wall, looking much older than his 23 years. "What do you think?"

"Torchwood has a way of numbing you to reality," Ianto says. "If you're not careful." He looks back at his feet.

"It helps to have a release," Jack says. He looks pointedly at Ianto, taking a step toward him.

Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Ianto looks up, a raised eyebrow and a smirk marking his amusement. "I don't know what you mean, sir." He lowers his eyes again.

"I could show you," Jack says. He moves closer and places a hand on the wall next to Ianto's left shoulder. He leans in and brushes his lips lightly against Ianto's ear, earning him a pleasant shiver in response. "Consider it payback for last night's 'training session,' " he whispers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long to post. Life got a way from me a bit and other things had to take priority. But I'm not giving up on this story, promse. I also want to apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. My intent was to have Jack seduce Ianto a bit here, but these two would just not cooperate. Another time, I promise._

* * *

><p>Ianto's breath hitches audibly as Jack's hand ghosts over his belt. Ianto's eyes close and he clears his throat. "Sir, I think we should finish <em>your<em> training first."

The corner of Jack's mouth turns up in a knowing smirk. "Ianto Jones, I enjoy giving as much as I do receiving."

"It's not that, sir. It's just … well, don't you think we should see about Gwen?"

Jack's smirk deepens until he's positively leering at Ianto.

"You want me to see if she wants to join us?"

Ianto gives Jack an exasperated look that he punctuates with an eye roll. "Sir, she's just seen a woman kill herself. Now she's holed up in a secret bunker under Cardiff Bay that's home to a top-secret alien-hunting organization led by a cocky American with a fetish for period dress. I'm going to wager that she's not in the mood for a three-way."

Jack can hardly resist egging Ianto on further.

"Orgy?" Jack says, cupping Ianto's cock through his trousers. He's pleased to find that Ianto is showing the beginnings of an erection.

"Please don't make me think about Owen naked," Ianto says dryly.

Jack's laughter echoes through the tiled walls. "Fair point," he says, removing his hand. His eyes fall to Ianto's lips. "My original offer still stands."

He nips at Ianto's bottom lip and the younger man sighs.

"Jack, I…"

His sentence is cut off by Jack's mouth, pressing in on his own. Ianto hesitates briefly before running his tongue along Jack's and grabbing a handful of blue shirt in his right hand.

Jack closes his eyes and brings both hands up to Ianto's face as he deepens the kiss, pushing Ianto's head up and back with his open mouth. Ianto moans just loud enough for Jack to hear. It's a passionate kiss, but Jack can sense Ianto's hesitation.

When he pulls back slightly, Jack stops him with his powerful hands, only allowing him to back up just enough to pull out of the kiss. With their bodies still touching, he knows Ianto can still smell him and feel his breath, rapid and hot, grazing his face. Jack slowly opens his eyes. Something in Ianto's posture tells Jack that their encounter will end here for the time being. But he asks anyway.

"Something wrong?"

"You should check on Tosh and Owen, and then you need to talk to Gwen," Ianto whispers. His eyes are still closed and he's holding Jack by both wrists.

"What about you, Ianto? Are you alright?"

Ianto's eyes fly open. His eyes are shining with a heated passion, whether it's lust or something else, Jack can't be certain, but it's there. There's also a bit of sadness breaking through as he studies Jack. His eyes hold the older man's for a moment before he answers.

"It was a long day, sir," he says quietly. "I'll be fine once I get a good night's sleep."

Jack nods and releases Ianto's face. He places his hands in his pockets and watches as Ianto turns to walk away. Jack looks down at his feet and sighs, letting his shoulders drop. He's still wondering if he should wipe Gwen's memories or take Ianto's advice. She might be a good asset to the team, but right on the heels of Suzie's death, it just doesn't seem right.

_What would her role be? _

Jack is pulled from his contemplation when he realizes that the echo of Ianto's footsteps has stopped. Jack looks up and meets a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. The hint of sadness is still there, but he's smiling shyly at the captain.

"Rain check?" Ianto asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jack smiles. "Of course. Any time."

Ianto nods once and bites his bottom lip. He gives Jack half a smile. He starts to turn, but stops himself. "Sir, what are you going to do about Gwen?"

The grin that had spread across Jack's face falters slightly before he responds with, "I'm not sure." He pauses and watches Ianto while he thinks about that day not so long ago when they caught a pterodactyl together in an abandoned warehouse.

"Do you really think we should ask her to join up? I mean, my last recruit nearly beat the door down trying to get a job, and look how that turned out." He gestures toward Ianto, feigning annoyance.

Ianto's face only reveals a flicker of a smile as he listens to Jack's not-so-subtle teasing.

"I believe she has a boyfriend, sir. I don't think you have anything to worry about," he banters back. After a pause, he adds, "But, yes, I think we should ask. She's obviously resilient, and quite smart … not to mention she'd keep Owen on his toes. Could be fun to have around." He shrugs.

When Jack doesn't respond immediately, Ianto continues confidently, squaring his shoulders. "But you're the boss. If she says no or you choose not to ask, I'll retcon her…make sure it sticks this time."

Jack smiles back at him. "Always the faithful servant, Ianto Jones. You don't have to do everything." He pauses for a moment, thinking about what it means to give your life to Torchwood. Tosh and Owen were so broken when they joined, he never considered what they might be giving up. And Ianto, of course, had sought Jack out. But Gwen Cooper still has a normal life. "I just hate to ask anyone to join this life when they have other options," he says, eyes drifting toward the high ceiling.

"I had other options too, sir. Let her choose for herself." Ianto turns and walks away, leaving Jack to consider his words. Jack doesn't see him head down another level instead of going back up into the main Hub. He's too busy thinking about Gwen.

He mentally makes a list of all the things Gwen might bring to the team: police skills, perspective, levity, hell of a figure. Ultimately, it comes down to two things. First, she immediately started asking questions. She was undeterred by any of the improbable things she heard and saw over the last two days. And Torchwood could use someone who is naturally inquisitive and good at interrogating people. Second, and if Jack were willing to admit it, probably the stronger influence on his decision, she had Ianto's seal of approval.

Jack has quickly learned to trust the young Welshman's ability to read people. He's rarely wrong about anything, in fact. He anticipates everyone's needs and waits on the team hand and foot, especially the captain. And Jack, without realizing it, has begun to rely on Ianto's opinions and his quiet presence.

In spite of all that, Jack thinks it's his idea when he decides to offer Gwen a job. He tells himself he can't bear the thought of retconning her again after what she's been through. And if she's with Torchwood, he'll get to see her every day.

He smirks to himself as he thinks about the way she looked at him the previous day, all wide-eyed and awe-struck.

_It never hurts to get a little ego boost,_ Jack thinks. He heads back up to his office to tell Tosh and Owen of his plan for recruiting Gwen.

* * *

><p>As the sun begins to rise over Cardiff, Jack heads out with Gwen to offer her a job at Torchwood.<p>

Standing on the roof of the Millennium Centre, Jack begins to feel like himself again and he's so relieved to feel the weight lifting that he opens up to Gwen — about himself, Torchwood, his immortality, the Doctor. It's more than he's ever told any one person about his condition in many years, and it terrifies him. He's also relieved to have someone to confide in after all this time. Still, he's cautious; he doesn't want the rest of the team to know, especially Ianto.

"It kind of freaks people out. Best if you don't say anything," he says, dropping his eyes ever so slightly to admire her bum in her tight jeans.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You'll only wipe my memory again."

"Why would I do that?"

Gwen looks back at him expectantly. She's confused.

Jack decides Ianto was absolutely right about Gwen. She's definitely resilient … and smart. Plus, Jack is quite attracted to her. There's something about her innocent green eyes and the way she shows all her emotions so freely. It's a combination Jack finds exciting and a little terrifying.

He's not sure it's the best idea to recruit someone he's so taken with.

_Could cause drama._

But then he remembers hiring Ianto. He didn't really need a fifth member of the team, and he certainly didn't want someone from Torchwood London coming in and cocking things up. But Ianto looked so good in that suit.

And so, as it has gone with so many decisions in his long life, Jack allows himself to be taken in by a pretty face. He pulls out the Captain Harkness charm and offers Gwen Cooper a job — one that will completely change her life.

"Torchwood's got a vacancy, a job going spare. Do you want it?"

She's absolutely gob smacked and Jack is momentarily thrown by her innocent disbelief that Torchwood would want her. But he quickly remembers what Gwen said about doing more to help, and he suddenly knows exactly why Ianto thinks Gwen would be a good fit. She'll help Jack to advance his Doctor-inspired philosophy for transforming Torchwood.

"What do you think?" he asks with his best alluring grin. "You wanna join up?"

She barely hesitates before saying, "Yeah. I do," and turns back to look at the Cardiff skyline.

Jack smiles to himself.

_This is either going to be the dumbest thing I've done or the smartest. Either way, it's going to be fun._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _This chapter is short but sweet. I'm sorry it's been so long. I promise to try to update more frequently, but just know I'm not giving up on this fic. It's too much fun to write. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Jack sends the team home to rest and recover from the events of the previous night. His guilt over not noticing Suzie's strange behavior is weighing heavily on his mind as he paces around his office.<p>

_I should have been noticed. How can I be so oblivious to my team? _

Jack stops short when he sees Ianto's tall form flash across one of the screens where the Hub's internal CCTV is still running.

"I sent him home," Jack says to the empty room, shaking his head and wondering how Ianto is still functioning after working for nearly two days straight.

Rather than setting off to find him, Jack tries using the coms to contact him.

"Ianto, I thought I told you to go home."

Silence.

He tries again.

"I really don't like having my orders disobeyed. Answer me or I'm coming to find you!"

Silence again.

"Ianto!" Jack shouts, the sound echoing through the Hub. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

_Not again. Not after Suzie._

"Sorry…sorry," Ianto says, sounding out of breath. "I was feeding the uh…weevil. I, um … had gotten halfway home and I realized, well, with everything with Suzie, I hadn't been down to check the cells and then I started to panic that I hadn't locked everything up. I was down there earlier when you called me to come help you with Suzie and Gwen and..."

He's rambling, so Jack cuts him off.

"Right," Jack says, his heart rate returning to normal. "Just tell me next time. You nearly gave me heart attack."

"Sorry, sir."

Ianto's mention of Gwen has reminded him of some housekeeping they need to do before her first day. "Listen, Ianto … when you're done there, come up to my office."

"Yes, sir."

Jack sits down in his chair and leans back, rubbing his bottom lip with his fingers. His mind wanders to Gwen Cooper and he wonders again if he's made the right decision in hiring her. She has a normal life, a boyfriend.

_What was I thinking?_

As long as he's been in charge of Torchwood 3, Jack Harkness has prided himself on selecting the best team he could find. He carefully chose his employees because of their particular skill sets, but also because he knew they had nothing else to live for. He knew that if they were worried about loved ones, they would be a danger to themselves and the team. And he thought he could save them.

Even his decision to hire Ianto, which had largely been an impulse decision, was reinforced by the fact that the young man seemed to have very few attachments outside of Torchwood. Owen and Tosh were utterly broken when he recruited them. Suzie, well...Jack doesn't want to even think about Suzie, her body growing colder by the second in the morgue. His grief is less for the loss of her life and more over his failure to protect her from the horrors of Torchwood.

So why did he hire Gwen, especially when she's likely to meet the same fate? She's so unlike the rest of the Torchwood team. She isn't quietly brilliant like Tosh or Ianto; she's not bristling to cover up her pain like Owen. She isn't full of secrets that eat away at her like Jack. She's just an ordinary PC thrust into an extraordinary situation. And then it hits him: maybe that's the point.

_Rose_.

Jack is jolted back to reality when Ianto's shadow falls across his desk. He didn't hear the young Welshman walk up. But Jack doesn't startle easily.

"Sir?"

"Ianto. All finished up?"

Ianto nods.

"Listen, I'm going to need you to take care of something before you come in tomorrow. We need to get surveillance on Gwen Cooper's residence — just a camera outside of her flat. Nothing too invasive. We just need to be able to follow her movements."

"Certainly, sir. Anything else before I go?"

"No, that's it," Jack replies without looking at the younger man.

Ianto gets three steps out of the office before he turns back.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" Jack is flipping through papers on his desk. He looks up to see Ianto standing in the doorway to his office, leaning slightly on the frame with his hands in his pockets. He looks so young and so old at the same time. It reminds Jack of the Doctor and he feels his eyes begin to prickle at the thought. He blinks a few times to try to fend off the tears that are threatening to spill.

Ianto just looks at him for a few moments before speaking. "Rough day?"

Jack lets out a heavy sigh and drops his head into his hands. "You could say that, yeah." It's followed by a half cough, half laugh.

He's barely holding back the tears now, and he knows that if Ianto asks he'll unload. It's terrifying. His heart is racing.

"It's not your fault."

Jack's head shoots up. It wasn't what he expected. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and his face is contorted in anger and grief. "Yes, it is," he hisses through clenched teeth.

"No," Ianto says. He takes a few steps forward and rests his hand on Jack's shoulder, looking down at him. "It isn't."

In that moment, Jack knows. He knows why he's so taken with Ianto and why he hired Gwen. He knows down to his very core that he's desperate for the two people he thought could make him better. And it cuts him to the core.

He's afraid to meet those blue eyes with his own, but he can feel the heat of Ianto's hand through his shirt and it's almost burning his skin. He's not sure if he wants to hit Ianto or kiss him. He looks up and meets the younger man's eyes, expecting to see "You're wrong, Jack" reflected back at him. But all he sees is concern.

Jack lets out a heavy sigh. He doesn't deserve this man's trust.

"I'm just exhausted, Ianto." He pauses and looks back down at his hands resting on the desk, realizing he's been clenching his fists. He releases them and stretches his fingers. "I never wanted this for any of you."

"I know." There's no pity in his voice, just quiet understanding.

Jack reaches up for Ianto's hand removing it from his shoulder, but keeping it firmly in his grasp. He examines the long, graceful fingers for a moment.

"Do you ever regret joining Torchwood?"

Ianto leans back against Jack's desk and looks down at their hands. He thinks for a moment. And Jack wonders if he's more worried Ianto will say yes or no.

"I don't regret coming to Cardiff," Ianto finally says, curling his fingers into Jack's. "Can't say that I have the fondest of memories of Torchwood London."

"No, I suppose not," Jack says. He hesitates for a moment, considering whether he should seek comfort in Ianto yet again. He decides against it; it's not the time. He releases Ianto's hand. "You should get some sleep," he says, patting Ianto's knee and turning back to his paperwork-covered desk.

The Welshman just nods and stands up to leave, his shoulders carrying the weight of the last few hours. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack watches him leave and wonders if he'll ever know all there is to know about Ianto Jones.

_I'd sure like to try, though._

With the team taking a rare day off, Jack spends his time pacing around the Hub lost in thought about the Doctor and Rose and wondering if he's really seeing them in Ianto and Gwen or if it's just wishful thinking on his part.

As it turns out, Jack doesn't have much time to dwell on the parallels between his oldest friends and his newest employees because that night a sex-starved alien crash lands in Cardiff and things with Gwen get complicated.


End file.
